The Kids of Glory Vol 2: The First Mission
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: COMPLETED VOL.2 OK Naruto and his students get thier first big mission. but Naruto has to leave home and if he isnt back in two weeks he's gona miss his own wedding. They just might get some unexpected help from some old charecters as well.
1. One Shot

Okay look I'm sorry it took so long to update but I needed a little break from The Kids of Glory. Anyways this issue will be much faster paced with a lot more action. Most of the characters from the series will be seen in this issue whether they be good or bad. You will also witness Naruto's True power on the battlefield. It's been three months since we last left off so hang tight we are going at much faster pace now.

The Kids of Glory Advice/Quote of the chapter: You only got one shot do not miss your chance this opportunity comes once in a lifetime- Eminem (Lose Yourself)  
Chapter 11: One Shot

"Tsunade are you serious?" Naruto asked "We haven't been given a decent mission yet and you're going to stick us with a class B? Why?"

Tsunade gave Naruto a dirty look "because I don't have anyone else better to do the job" Tsunade said "I would have Rock Lee and his group do it but they just got back from a six month mission. Your team needs the experience anyways"

Naruto was standing shocked in the middle of the Hokage's office. Tsunade had given Naruto's team their newest mission. A class B mission. There were some Renegade ninja's stirring up trouble in the Wave country. Since every other valuable ninja was busy Naruto and Team 7 got the call. It had been only one month of training and three minor unimportant missions since the group had become Genins.

One hour later

"So we got a big mission finally" Shiro said "it's about time"

"Its not that simple we are taking on three Renegade Ninja's who are very advanced and strong" Naruto said "we don't have a lot of info on these three besides the fact that they are not your average Shinobi so don't get too brash"

"Huh?" Kai said "what are you talkin' about?"

"I'm saying don't get too cocky" Naruto replied "I do happen to have their names: Zinc Kiya, Toyo Rama, and Bekken Miko" 

"What kind of a name is Miko?" Anna asked "sounds pretty dopey to me"

"Don't underestimate your enemy" Naruto said "didn't they teach you that at the academy?"

"No they taught us how to fight" Shiro said "which is what you should be doing"

"Listen up punk its attitudes like that, that will get you killed" Naruto said "We're leaving in an hour"

"Okay then meet you at the gate" Shiro said "come on guys lets go"

The Genins left Naruto to think about his own options 'okay how am I gonna tell Hinata?' Naruto thought 'oh screw it she's gonna get ticked ether way' Naruto headed home and hoped that Hinata would be home.

meanwhile

"Come on Rio you got to have more power than that" Jin mocked "Where's that 'Gentle Hands Technique' I hear so much about?"

"Right here my friend!" Rio hit Jin hard in the chest with both of his palms at the same time Jin flew back and hit a tree. Jin put a hand to his right side. It was as if his insides were exploding. Jin didn't waste any time launching a counter attack. He ran at Rio and jumped into the air (oh you know what's commin) "SPINNING LEAF WIND!" Jin used this attack as if it were second nature and the kick was aimed at the back of Rio's head but Rio ducked it and hit Jin with another Gentle Fist attack this time in the gut.

"come on Rio is that all you got" Jin said just one technique?" Jin said "Even I know that wont work every time 'cause eventually someone figures out your weak point" Jin ran at Rio yet again this time with a much stronger assault. "JIN STOP!" Jin turned to see his master Lee standing next to a tree with his arms crossed.

"Why must you continue to use my attacks and not your own?" lee asked his pupil.

"Simple sensei" Jin said "because those are my lethal attacks"

"Fine whatever" Lee said "just remember those moves of mine are not unseen or unheard of any more. Ever since the Beast of the Leaf started using them everyone had to know how to stop them." Lee continued to boast and then did his "Nice Guy" pose just for good measure. "Alright continue"

Meanwhile

"How are we going to tell Jin if were not here?" Anna asked "we just can't leave"

"Simple we leave a note now hurry up and pack" Shiro said. Shiro had already finished packing and was assaulting his punching bag again with various taijutsu attacks.

"You know it's a lot harder for girls to do things like this then it is for boys." Anna said

"How so?" Shiro asked without looking away for his punching bag.

"Well we have to worry about more things than you" Anna said "and I say you write the note"

"Fair enough" Shiro said and hit the bag with a side kick. Shiro was sweating hard. He was jacked up for this new mission and there was no way any renegade ninjas were going to stop him or his team. 'I will prove that I am better than Jin. I will prove that I am better than any Tykiei before me then I will finally live up to our families greatness' Shiro thought 'this is my one shot'.

meanwhile

"Hinata please don't be like this" Naruto said "It will only be for a couple of weeks max!"

Hinata had her arms crossed and she was not happy at all. "Yeah but there's a bigger problem I set the date of the wedding for only two weeks away" Naruto looked shocked. His jaw was open and he could not believe what he was hearing. "So if you have to go then go but hurry your ass back here"

Naruto gave Hinata a smart salute. "I promise you that I will be back within two weeks. I mean they are facing the great Naruto and his Students. Besides" Naruto said looking deeply into Hinata's eyes "I would never ever disappoint you in any way. Which means there's no way in hell that I am going to miss out wedding" Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. They shared this intimate moment before "well you better not screw this up dunce". Naruto let go of Hinata and snapped his head to see the head of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was in the doorway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "If you screw up these wedding plans I will have to kill you" Sasuke was smiling when he said this.

"You realize if you say I can't do it I'm defiantly gonna do it right?" Naruto smiling said "Mr. Best man." Naruto walked over and gave Sasuke a big bear hug.

"Hey you dunce if you mess this up then Sakura is gonna go ape shit and who do you think is gonna have to deal with it? Me" Sasuke said "Our daughter had better get into trouble or something because this is all I am hearing lately"

"Hey how is Kaori anyways?" Naruto said "I haven't seen her in a while"

"That's because we don't want you to be a bad impression" Sasuke said "I just cant stand the way she uses the fact that 'Uncle Naruto' said he did it once. She's so much like her mother it's sickening"

"So why did you marry her?" Naruto asked "If she annoys you that much?"

"Because she was worth it" Sasuke said "anyways Kaori is doing fine right now and Hojo just turned seven so he's a little crazy"

"Jeez I totally forgot about Hojo how the big guy is anyways?"

"A lot like me when I was a kid" Sasuke said "Before Itatchi slaughtered my parents. I was always a happy kid who didn't worry too much about being the best"

"Well that's understandable I suppose" Naruto said "Anyways love to stay and chat some more but I got three students waiting for me"

Naruto ran out to the wall he knew he was late again. He arrived to see only two of his students there so far. Naruto landed next to Shiro who was sitting against the wall. "So where's Kai?"

Meanwhile

Kai was in his room looking at old photos of his brother. 'Man I miss you' Kai thought 'if only you could have hung around to see how strong I have become. I want to be stronger than you were so that I can surpass everyone for you' Kai picked up the one picture that was taken just before his brother died and he put it in his pocket.

Kai grabbed his stuff and hurried out to the wall. He met up with his friends and his teacher. Without any discussion the four headed out for the wave country.

End of chapter 11

Okay sorry about the shortness of this chapter I promise the others will be longer. But hey let me give you a quick little preview of the next chapter. They reach the great Naruto Bridge. They also meet up with the three renegade Ninjas and the one who's really behind the whole scheme. And they learn one new technique wow that's a lot for only one chapter. 


	2. Enter Miko

The Kids of Glory Vol. 2 Advice/Quote of the chapter: That's the spirit lets have some fun- Jin the Wind master (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
Chapter 12: Enter Miko

The three Genins led by Naruto continued to keep up a quick pace to reach the Wave Country as quick as possible. Naruto was obviously holding back speed but it was extremely hard for the other three to keep up. Naruto knew if he didn't keep up his pace that they wouldn't reach the wave country before dark. He didn't bother with stealth. He never had, it was always I come out in the open and wait for you to fight me. Naruto's logic had never failed him. Everyone always underestimated him and fought him out in the open. This time it was going to be a little different.

They arrived within an hour and the three students were exhausted. Naruto hadn't even broken into his second wind yet. He felt as if he could do this all day and night. It was only a little harder than walking to him. When they arrived nothing seemed out of order except for the lack of people. The area was a ghost town no one was outside.

"I don't like this" Shiro said "Its way to quiet"

"I agree" Kai said "Stay on your guard."

"Stay on your guard" A voice mocked from behind them. Shiro froze and Kai turned as quickly as possible. Kai turned around to see a boy about thirty feet away. He was five feet tall with short blond hair. He also had a big smirk and a kendo stick at his side. This boy was wearing all blue with his own head band but instead of a Country symbol there was the Kanji 'Renegade' on it. This boy looked about thirteen years old if not a little younger. Anna was feeling a strange aura from him. "My Name is Bekken Miko. One of the three Renegade" The Boy said "And unless I am mistaken you are Naruto. With his three students. Shiro, Kai, and Anna."

"Okay so you did your homework big deal" Shiro said "you wanna duke it out right now?"

"One-on one? Sounds like fun" Miko said "Let's get this Party started"

Shiro charged first and aimed a high kick at Miko's head. Miko ducks it and quickly punches Shiro in the gut. Shiro takes a few steps back and throws his shuriken at Miko. Miko dodges the shuriken with ease. 'He's fast' Shiro thought 'probably faster than Kai'. Shiro put his hands together and made created a seal. "Bunshiinn No Jutsu" Shiro shouted and three copies appeared. Miko smiled and created several seals of his own. Shiro managed to catch two out of three of them. The horse and the tiger. The last seal he had never seen before. A blue light appeared in Miko's hand and then he placed his hand on his kendo stick. "RAIKOU TOUSHIN NO JUTSU" Miko shouted. Suddenly Miko's Kendo stick was bursting with chakra.

'Unbelievable' Naruto thought 'such an advanced Jutsu for such a young kid'. Shiro was shocked. 'Okay plan B my number one technique is in order and some long range assault'. Shiro leaped back and did his seals. 'Focus! Crane! Ox! Horse!' Shiro thought as he did each seal and then he unlocked it. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU" Shiro shouted. Shiro planed to use his Kaiju Gufuu on Miko. Slowly bits and pieces of rock began to float as the wind around them began to pick up. Shiro's braid began flying all over the place. Despite Miko's short hair it was sticking straight upwards. Miko was also smiling. "Wipe that grin off your face Miko" Shiro said "Your about to see the full extent of my power!"

"I hope that you're wrong" Miko said "But hey lets have some fun"

The Kaiju Gufuu was aimed at Miko. Miko waited for the right moment. Miko lifted his kendo and struck out his kendo. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" Miko shouted and a blue lighting bolt hit the Kaiju Gufuu. The Kaiju Gufuu was knocked out of place. The Kaiju Gufuu fell apart. The rocks all fell in front of Miko. Shiro was shocked. Miko was smiling.

"Shiro is that your best shot" Miko said "'cause if it is then I must say I am heavily disappointed" Miko held his kendo stick in an attack formation. "Shinidoki" Miko said. Miko ran at Shiro and hit him hard in the chest. Shiro fell over and began to spit out blood. "Goodbye!" Miko raised his Kendo over his head. Then Miko hit the far wall due to a kick from behind. Kai was standing over Shiro checking to see that he was okay. "Alright that's it Miko you're going down" Kai said.

"Whatever unless your faster than your boy Shiro your screwed" Miko said "So lets do this."

Kai didn't wait for anything else he just charged as quickly as possible. Kai kicked Miko in the gut hard. 'Okay so maybe he is faster than Shiro' Miko thought 'but he wont stop me'. Miko attacked Kai with several punches and kicks all of which Kai dodged. Then Kai grabbed Miko's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder slamming him down hard. Then without letting go Kai twisted Miko's arm in the wrong direction and filling it with chakra at the same time. Basically Kai was crushing Miko's muscles. Until Kai was knocked off of Miko. Kai was on the defensive as someone was attacking him. No one could tell anything about him except that he was wearing a lot of red. Kai was managing to block most of his attacks. Naruto noticed a third ninja who also had the kanji 'Renegade' written on the headband. She was wearing all green. She wasn't very tall ether. She was currently leaning over Miko making sure he was alright. She had blond hair and green eyes. 'That must be Zinc Kiya' Anna thought 'better take her on'.

Kai finally managed to knock the figure back a few steps. The final figure was a guy dressed in all red with a yellow headband which had the Kanji 'Renegade' written on it as well. This last guy was Toyo Rama. He was very big. Not just tall but wide as well. He had short brown hair and a small brown braid on his right side. He also had a long spear strapped to his back with a foot long spear head at the end. Kai knew he couldn't beat this guy with brute strength he knew he had to use his speed. Kai launched another assault on Rama.

'Where is the master mind behind all of this' Naruto thought 'these three didn't come up with this idea someone is defiantly pulling the strings and I'd like to meet the puppet master'. Naruto decided it was best to leave his students as they were and find the one controlling the three 'Renegades'.

Meanwhile

Jin had arrived home and he collapsed on the couch. He noticed a note on the table. Jin read it over and grinned. 'so they have a new mission in the wave country do they' Jin thought 'this is my chance to have a little fun I need to go check it out'. Jin decided that he would go to the wave country as well. Good because they needed all the help they could get at this point.

Meanwhile Miyuki was trying to make dinner but she kept thinking about Jin and their month that they had spent together. Ever since he had gotten back from his trip they had spent most of their time together. It began to make Miyuki wonder about why she was doing this again. 'Do I love him?' Miyuki thought 'No I can't love him. He's not my lover. He's my target my mission.' suddenly a dark figure had just come in through her window. Miyuki turned around and grabbed a kunai she hid in her belt. Only to see that it was Shino.

"Well, well, well Ms. Hatake how are you doing?" Shino mocked

"I thought I told you not to call me by that name" Miyuki said "No one needs to know who my father is. As long as I am here my last name is Momentaru ok?"

"Whatever" Shino said "so have you been doing your job lately?"

"Of course I have it's what I get paid for" Miyuki responded. "I assure you that one way or another Tykiei Jin will not fight much longer"

"Well I hope so" Shino said "Because I long for the day that his throat is cut"

"That wasn't apart of the deal" Miyuki said "As long as he stops fighting was the deal"

"It doesn't matter how he stops fighting as long as he stops fighting am I correct?" Shino said "So does it however you like just remember that this boy is not your friend"

"I know"

"Hold on a second, you haven't developed feelings for him have you?" Shino asked Miyuki didn't respond but she didn't have to "Ha ha this is funny the 'Ice-Queen' has a soft spot. You're supposed to be our cold blooded killer. It doesn't matter just get the job done" 

Shino left Miyuki to think about everything 'I can't love him' Miyuki thought 'I just cant I don't have feelings for anyone'

Meanwhile

Shiro had been out for most of the fight and unable to do anything. The last attack had broken his ribs severely. The only thing Shiro could do was watch as Miko had regained composure and was helping Rama double team Kai. Anna wasn't doing too much better her and Kiya were locked in battle. They continued to use their Kunais hoping that one of them would make a mistake. Shiro tried to stand but the pain was overwhelming.

Kai was not doing well at all. He was getting pounded on by Rama and Miko. They were giving him a royal ass-kicking. Kai blocked Miko's attack only to get hit by Rama. Kai leapt back several feet then leaped foreword both of his hands filled with chakra. Both hands connected with the Renegade-nin's mid-sections. Both Rama and Miko flipped while Kai tried to regain his composure. Rama was the first to rise again but Kai was right next to him. He had already planned what he was going to do. Kai filled his hands with chakra until they glowed red. Then Kai rammed his chakra filled fists into Rama's armpits. Then with the force he lifted Rama back and continued this motion until Rama slammed on the ground behind him. The Red Fists of Razor Air was a success and Rama was temporarily paralyzed. The problem was Miko wasn't. Even though Kai's Taijutsu was a success he was now drained of his energy. And Miko wasn't winded at all.

"Alright Kai your in trouble now" Miko said and took his kendo back out. Without saying anything or recreating any signs Miko charged his kendo stick with chakra again and blue lightning crackled around it once again.

"How can you do that?" Kai asked

"Simple" Miko said "once I charge it with chakra I won't have to do it again because the chakra stays there"

"Ah neat trick" Kai said "Here's mine" Suddenly Kai's hands were getting filled with chakra again. He was going for the Tiger Claw again. He knew it was dangerous but it was his only chance. He threw the first punch with his left but Miko blocked by using his own kendo. Kai's fist met the kendo and chakra sparked everywhere. Finally all of the chakra ran out of Kai's left hand. But Miko was now off-guard and Kai hit Miko with his other hand hard in the chest sending him flying. But Miko recovered rather quickly. "How did you stop that?" Kai asked "Simple I used my own chakra to block it" Miko said now let's continue shall we?" Miko said and charged again.

Meanwhile

Naruto went out to meet this mysterious chakra that seemed strangely familiar. He suddenly found the source. "It's you!" Naruto said

End of chapter 12

CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!

I have mastered my newest technique and let me tell you it's a dozy. In the next issue you find out who's really pulling the strings and why. Plus you'll get a bigger insider on who Miyuki really is. Also you'll fins out the outcome of round one between the renegades and the leaf-nins. If you haven't figured out who her father is think of the white hair and then give her a copy of come-come paradise. Oh yeah another thing:  
RAIKOU TOUSHIN NO JUTSU lightning blade no jutsu KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU Rock Tornado No jutsu (he used this in Vol. 1 against Naruto in chapter 5 I believe. Shinidoki means "Time to die" that's what Miko meant. 


	3. The Samurai of the Wave Country

The Kids of Glory Advice/Quote: "Always fight a fair fight but remember there's no such thing as a fair fight"-Kuwabara's Pupil Chapter 13: The Samurai of the Wave Country

"Its you" Naruto said shocked "Kiba what are you doing!? Why would you do this?" Kiba stepped out and removed his hood showing his face.

"You don't know Naruto?" Kiba said "Figure it out!" Kiba attacked throwing a punch hitting Naruto's cheek. Naruto flew back but quickly recovered. "Com on Naruto I want to test my new strength. You have become soft over the years lacking in your training spending too much time with your personal life"

Naruto smiled and slowly shook his head. "No my friend my skills have not slipped you have merely improved" Naruto said "But lets see if you can keep up with a guy like me" Naruto jumped away up onto the roof of one of the buildings like lightning. Kiba was right after him. 'He's fast' Naruto thought 'if it's only Kiba I'll be backing home before Hinata even knew I was gone'. Naruto was smiling and suddenly he was surrounded by his own orange aura. "A lot has changed Kiba since you left the village" Naruto said "I learned how to control my chakra" Naruto charged Kiba and hit six times with his fists into Kiba's gut then he uppercut Kiba hard knocking him down.

"Not bad Naruto" Kiba said rising and laughing "Not bad at all but lets see what happens when I am trying" Kiba was surrounded by a black aura that was very strong. Naruto smiled 'finally a challenge' Naruto thought 'haven't had one of those in a while'. Kiba threw a punch and Naruto blocked with his hand and tried to sweep Kiba's legs but Kiba jumped over his legs. Naruto was instantly behind Kiba and tried to kick him in the back but Kiba moved at the same speed as Naruto and avoided his kick and uppercut Naruto hard in the chin. Naruto hit the concrete roof hard and crushed into it creating a small crater. Naruto stood up to see the imprint of his body on the concrete.

"Okay you got a little faster" Naruto said "So let's have some fun" The two began trading blows like crazy. All of their attacks were being blocked and counterattacked. They were so fast they appeared to be a blur.

Meanwhile

Kai was panting hard but Miko wasn't faring much better. They were both hurting and their energy was getting low. Miko was at the advantage though with his kendo. Kai drew two kunai and threw them both at Miko but Miko dodged and attempted another assault with his kendo. Miko hit Kai seven times in a row with his kendo in various places. Kai fell onto his back exhausted. Kai rose to his feet and ran at Miko and aimed a spinning kick at Miko's head but Miko ducked. Suddenly Kai rotated his body in mid-air and smashed his left heel on Miko's unprotected head. Miko fell back and Kai regained his balance.

"You think you can win this?" Miko asked "Your beat even if you can take me out Rama will be back up and ready for action very soon"

"Doesn't matter" Kai said "it doesn't matter how hopeless a battle is. A ninja must always perform his duty. That is my way as a ninja!" Kai ran at Miko again and this time he hit him with his fists hard in the chest and then spun his entire body around to bring his fist around hitting Miko in the temple. Miko was knocked to the ground hard. Kai stood panting. "Come on Miko lets keep going" Kai said.

"I wouldn't worry about him right now" Rama said. Kai turned to see Rama standing up almost back to full strength. 'darn he healed way to fast' Kai thought' how am I going to fight two of them?' Kai was exhausted.

Suddenly Rama was knocked down. Kai turned to see a man about five feet six inches with short black hair. He also had several scars on his face. He was wearing a sleeveless whit shirt. Along with white pants with a black belt wrapped around it. He also had a Katana at his side. 'Samurai' Kai thought.

"Who the hell are you" Miko asked

"Most folks call me Inari" The man said "And it's my duty to protect this village so if you want to press your luck and take me on lets go!"

'This guy is really strong' Shiro thought 'he moved so fast I didn't see it.' Inari was standing in a ready position with his hand on his sword. "If you three want to continue fighting that's fine but I promise it won't be pretty. Suddenly Kiya fell down hard next to Miko's feet. Anna was standing thirty feet away panting with both of her hands still held out with open palms showing. It was obvious that Anna had hit Kiya with an open palmed strike knocking her back. Miko picked Kiya up and slung her over his shoulder. "We'll be backing" Rama said "and next time we won't be so nice let's go guys."

Meanwhile

Kiba had been knocked down by Naruto and Naruto aimed to punch Kiba in the face but Kiba moved out of the way and Naruto made a whole in the flat roof they were currently fighting on. Kiba was up to his feet again and threw several more punches at Naruto all of which were blocked and Naruto hit Kiba quickly in the mid-section trying to open him up enough for a full blown attack but Kiba was too smart for that and kept his body closed protecting the vulnerable areas.

"I would say this would be a good time to retreat Kiba" Naruto said "Your students are fleeing"

"I know that" Kiba said "Trust me Naruto this is not over next time we will crush you" with that Kiba disappeared.

"Your right about one thing Kiba, this is not over yet" Naruto said "Your skills have been sharpened and your Taijutsu is excellent but why did you leave the leaf all those years ago and why would you start to stir up trouble now?"

Naruto returned to the area that his students had done battle. It was a war zone. The entire area looked ruined from all sorts of crazy attacks. What shocked him most was Shiro being supported by his old friend Inari. "Hello Naruto it's been a while" Inari said "When was the last time we saw each other?"

"I don't know probably back at Kakashi's wedding." Naruto said "that was a long time ago"

"Yeah to my Mother no less" Inari sighed

"How is Tsunami anyways?" Naruto asked

"She's fine but she hasn't been the same since Miyuki ran away from home and Kakashi didn't worry at all" Inari said "Kakashi said she was strong enough to handle herself in the world even though she was only fourteen when she left"

"That was three years ago wasn't it?" Naruto asked and Inari nodded.

"Even though she was only Tsunami's step daughter she took it much harder than Kakashi"

"Yeah well I have no idea why she would leave"

"Kakashi thinks she went back to the leaf"

"That's weird I would have noticed a silver-haired girl with enormous chakra" Naruto said and suddenly froze up.

FLASHBACK

"Your Tykiei Jin right? I'm Naruto" Naruto said

"I know that what do you want with me?" Jin asked

"I want you to stop teaching deadly techniques" Naruto said "Especially to my students"

"I don't teach anything to anyone except…" Jin suddenly caught himself "You are Anna and Shiro's teacher?"

"Yes I am and I'll make this short for a tough kid like you." Naruto mocked and Jin's blood began to boil. Much like his teammate Rio he had a problem controlling his temper. Quit teaching them those techniques it's dangerous for them to learn them before they are old enough to control that much chakra"

"How about this instead" Jin said "You leave me the hell alone so I don't have to pound on your ass!" Naruto smiled 'this kid got guts' Naruto said 'let's see if he' got the skills to back it up'. Naruto made the first move with a leg sweep aimed at Jin's shins but Jin jumped over it and landed a few feet away. Naruto ran at Jin throwing several punches and kicks. Jin leaned backwards and held his body level with his left hand and then he extended his right leg smashing it hard into Naruto's chin. Naruto went at least eight feet into the air. 'Crap that was Rock Lee's move' Naruto thought 'I should have seen it coming'. "LEAF SHADOW DANCE!" Jin shouted and was immediately behind Naruto. "Well some say I take after my sensei but I like to add a little flair to his moves" Jin said. Jin placed both of his feet on Naruto's back and grabbed both of Naruto's arms and rotated Naruto's body 180 degrees aimed towards the ground. Jin expended his legs sending Naruto crashing hard into the ground. "That was my version of Master Lee's Leaf Shadow Dance I call it The Eye of The Wolf." 

Naruto got up fairly slowly and laughed "Well kid lets just say that move of yours is cool" Naruto said and suddenly his happy face changed to a serous one "But you are too cocky for your own good. One wrong move and you're beaten. Let me tell you something you don't ever want to fight someone like me for real. You are pathetic to call yourself a real ninja!"

'THAT DOES IT!' Jin thought 'NO ONE INSULTS MY ABILITY!' Jin ran at Naruto and began throwing wild attacks not any kind of Taijutsu. Naruto dodged them all as if Jin was going in slow motion. Naruto finally retaliated with a right hook. Jin ducked with increased speed and Naruto could see his smirk. 'He's been holding back!' Naruto thought 'he hasn't shown his true strength yet!' Jin jumped up into the air and swung his leg backwards and shouted "VIOLENT LEAF WIND!" The kick hit Naruto hard in the back of the head and he hit a nearby building.

Naruto stood back up and shook his head. 'this is like fighting Rock Lee again' Naruto thought he isn't using any of his own techniques why?' "Okay why are you using Rock Lee's moves and not any of your own?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you can't block his moves after you've already seen them how will you block some of min in which you haven't seen yet. " The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan replied. Jin was about to launch another attack but then he heard "Jin stop please!" Jin turned to see Miyuki watching from the doorway of the apartment. Jin relaxed all of his muscles and Naruto smiled at this sight 'this kid is a lot like me at his age' Naruto thought 'powerful as an ox when fighting an opponent but as weak as a baby duck when it comes to women'.

"We'll finish this another time kid" Naruto said "And next time you won't be lucky" Then Naruto left. Miyuki ran over to Jin and hugged him tight. She was crying. Jin held onto her.

END FLASHBACK

"I know who she is" Naruto said "I should have noticed her chakra back then but I hadn't seen in her in so long I didn't recognize her"

"Well my Step-sister will be okay for a while longer now that we know where she is" Inari said "At least Kakashi knows where she is now"

"I am not worried about that" Naruto said "besides I only have two weeks to take care of these punks"

"Why only two weeks?" Inari said.

"How about we worry about that after we take care of our injuries" Shiro said still leaning on Inari. "And then you can explain how in the hell you two know each other." Shiro slipped into unconsciousness. Kai walked up behind them along with Anna. They both looked beat and tired.

"All right Inari do you mind if we stay at your place?" Naruto asked "You still live in the family house right?"

"Yeah I do and you four are more than welcome to stay at our place." Inari said and the four headed over to Inari's home. Naruto walked in to see his old mentor sitting in an old rocking chair.

The retired years had been just what Kakashi needed. After Kurenai died he only had his daughter and he felt she was more important than the leaf. So he took her to the wave country where he met up with Tsunami. Although they had never been that close before the two became lovers. Kakashi had changed after his marriage he decided he would never be a member of the leaf again. His family needed him now.

After all this time Kakashi hadn't changed all that much though. Kakashi stopped wearing his mask. There was nothing special about his face except for a single X shaped scar on his jawbone. He covered that up with a silver beard. His once crazy white hair that used to stick up had grown longer but now instead if sticking up in hung all around his face. His hair covered his eye. Ever since he left the leaf he never wore the headband again. He did however keep the headband on his dresser. He kept it there for a long time until Miyuki ran away. She took that and all of Kakashi's shinobi tools with her. Miyuki also supposedly knew how to use her father's sharigan.

"So" Kakashi said "How have you been Naruto"

Meanwhile

"Master Kiba it's not our fault" Miko said "There was some samurai warrior who got in our way"

"It doesn't matter" Kiba said "I am no longer worried. I have become even with Naruto. Now is the time that we train harder than ever"

"What shall we train in master" Rama asked

"You shall train in perfecting your special techniques" Kiba said "And we are starting right now"

Meanwhile 

Miyuki was waiting for Jin but he hadn't show up yet. This was strange he was always early. Tonight was the night she was going to seal his power forever. That was what she was paid for anyways. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miyuki went over to answer it and standing in the doorway was Rio. "Rio what a pleasant surprise where is Jin?"

"Jin isn't here?" Rio said "So then it has to be true"

"What has to be true?" Miyuki asked

"Jin left the leaf"

"WHAT!? Where did he go?" Miyuki said "If he has gotten himself hurt I'm going to kill him" Miyuki suddenly stopped and started to think about what she was saying. 'What is wrong with me' Miyuki said 'what do I care if he leaves the leaf that would complete my job. But I am worried for some reason'

"We think he went to the wave country" Rio said. Miyuki suddenly stiffened. 'If he meets up with father then they will know all about me; Miyuki thought 'I can't let that happen'.

"Okay I need to use the phone for a second I'll talk to you another time" Miyuki said rushing him out.

"Jeez no need to be pushy" Rio said "I'll see you another time I guess let me know if you see Jin."

Miyuki picked up the phone and called Shino up "Shino are you there?"

"Yes have you finished the job?" Shino asked

"No that's the problem he left the leaf I need you to send out six of your men to go out and get him then bring him back"

"Fine but this is going to dock your pay Miyuki" Shino said

"Thank you Shino I appreciate this" Miyuki said. Shino snorted and hung up the phone

Meanwhile

"I have been just fine Kakashi" Naruto said "So how is the retired life"

"Boring" Kakashi said "but that's what I signed up for when I came here"

"I still can't believe you left" Naruto said "you were apart of the leaf"

"It didn't have much meaning to me after Kurenai died." Kakashi said "She was the last comrade I had left. She was the only person left in the leaf I truly cared for. I would have died for her at any given time. You and you teammates never really needed me. You grew stronger on your own. The only one I helped at all really was Sasuke. And I didn't help him that much. Kurenai was all that was left after she was gone there was just me and Miyuki. We decided that the leaf had no need for ether of us anymore"

"Well I guess that's understandable" Naruto said "Hey! I just remembered me and Hinata finally set a date"

"That's great Naruto" Kakashi said "Just tell me when and we'll be there"

"That's the problem it's supposed to be in two weeks and we have to beat these renegades within that time" Naruto said "Or I am going to miss my own wedding"

Kakashi began laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"You always seem to get yourself in the worst predicaments" Kakashi said "Without doing anything other than you duty as a ninja"

"Whatever" Naruto said "Anyways I think you should meet my students" Naruto looked over to see Shiro was still unconscious, Kai could barely walk and Anna was exhausted "another time they need a place to heal up"

"Last room at the end of the hall is big enough to hold all of you" Kakashi said "I'll see you all tomorrow"

Meanwhile

Jin was running in the forest making good time he figured he's make it there by dark. Suddenly Jin stopped. Three ninja's dropped from the trees. Jin didn't know who they were they weren't wearing any symbols of any kind. Jin could tell there were at least four of them if not more. "Okay who are all of you and what in the hell do you want?"

"We want you Tykiei" one of them said "Your coming with us"

"I don't think so" The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan said "I never do what anyone tells me. Or don't you know who your dealing with?"

End of chapter 13

CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU

I think I am getting better at that. I hope you liked this chapter. To all of you who read vol. 1 I hope you are reading this vol. I really don't know because of the lack of reviews. Whatever anyways in the next chapter you'll see how Jin fares with six against one odds. We already know he's strong but the question is how strong. Also we will see what the three students are doing about their renegade problem and what they are planning to do about it. Plus you'll also see more of the characters from the original Naruto. Including Itatchi.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. A Little Pain Isn't Going to Stop Me

The Kids of Glory Advice/Quote: "but with three against one, I' at a big disadvantage but I'll have to crush them each with full power" Rock Lee (Naruto)  
Chapter 14: A little pain isn't going to stop me

Jin jumped out of the first two and kicked his leg outwards "KOHANA WHIRLWIND!" he shouter and kicked the first two hard forcing them to hit a tree. A third ninja ran at Jin from behind but Jin leaned back and kicked this guy under the chin hard sending him fling into the air. "LEAF SHADOW DANCE" Jin shouted and was immediately behind the third ninja. "I am going to do Master Lee's favorite move now so sit back and enjoy the ride" Jin said. Jin wrapped his arms around the third ninja's chest pinning his arms against his chest. Then Jin began their downward spiral. "INITIAL LOTUS!" Jin smashed the guy down crushing his neck and shoulders. 'There's another one down' Jin thought.

"Who the hell are you?" a fourth ninja asked.

"They call me Tykiei Jin the Wolf of the Tykiei Clan!" Jin said and did his 'nice guy' pose just for the hell of it. It was a lot different then Lee's or Gai's mainly because he didn't have such huge eyebrows or bowl cut hair. This pissed off the remaining ninjas. "okay who's next?" the two that he kicked earlier came at him and Jin jumped into the air yet again bringing his leg back to kick the first one in the back of the head "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" the first guy was knocked about twenty feet away hitting a tree and getting knocked out cold. "And another one of you chumps bites the dust" Jin mocked then swung his legs around to sweep the legs out from the second smashing him onto his back "I have to thank you all though I haven't had a good practice with my Taijutsu in a long time"

The other ninjas were getting pissed off now. Usually they didn't get knocked around by some punk kid with a few tricks up his sleeve. What they didn't realize was that Jin was no ordinary ninja. Jin was a genius of hard work as his master Lee would say. Jin was in position for another attack. The remaining four ninjas prepared to attack. The fourth one ran at him and Jin lowered his level and spun his entire body around smashing his foot under his chin snapping it back killing him. Jin stood up and watched the body fall down lifeless. The remaining three were freaked out. This kid had already taken out half of them and they would probably make short work of the last three.

"Who else wants to press their luck" Jin said standing in his ready position. Another two ninja's ran at Jin. The fifth and sixth combined their assault attacking Jin at the same time. Jin blocked every move without even breaking a sweat. Jin kicked the fifth in the gut and then punched the sixth in the cheek knocking him out. Then he jumped up and swung his leg around hard and smashed it into the neck of the sixth knocking him out as well. The second ninja who he had hit first was standing awe struck. "Tell whoever sent you that I am Tykiei Jin and your chumps better not fuck around with me"

Jin left to continue till he reached the wave country. The second ninja was shocked this guy was supposed to by a Genin and he knocked out five Chuunins in under three minutes.

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up to see his three students still sleeping. Shiro had his ribs bandaged up from the attack that hit him yesterday. Kai was just plain beat covered with bruises. Anna was in the best shape and she was just plain exhausted. 'We weren't ready' Naruto thought 'we have to get a hell of a lot stronger a hell of a lot faster'.

Naruto walked out to the front of the house to watch the sunrise. Inari was already there leaning against the house holding his sword. "You know Naruto" Inari said "It seems as if you guys have to get stronger"

"That's the plan" Naruto said "They are lacking in chakra control and power"

"Let me guess your going to have them, do the same exercise as you and Sasuke did" Inari said "am I right?"

"Your dead on" Naruto said "and we start today"

"Naruto" A voice from behind said. Naruto turned to see Kakashi "Your students are similar to you in a way"

"Yeah I noticed" The Jounin said

"I know it seems they're a lot like you" Kakashi said "Just remember that they aren't you"

"Huh?" Naruto said confused

"I remember how hard you would push yourself" Kakashi said "They won't be like you. They wont choose to do everything the way you do things. Remember that and let them grow their own way. I made that mistake when I was training you and Sasuke". 

Naruto nodded and watched his three students get up for breakfast. Tsunami had already finished making it and left it on the table. Shiro couldn't move his body that well and Kai wasn't much better. Anna on the other hand was doing pretty well. "Okay you three are coming with me after breakfast" Naruto said "We have to talk about yesterday"

The three finished eating. Shiro put his headband on carefully and then tied up the belt around his dogi. Kai stood up and tied his headband around his waist and fixed his hair really quick. Anna reached in her bag and pulled out a black bandanna and put it on her head before heading out.

Naruto led them to the woods near the village. "We got schooled yesterday" Naruto said "Which means we have to train harder than ever"

"But Shiro and Kai are injured right now" Anna said

"That's true" Naruto said looking at the boys who were sporting their share of bruises. "You guys should probably rest"

Kai stood his ground defiantly "There's no way I am going to lose again" the redheaded boy said this with such a fire in his eyes Naruto had never witnessed before. "I have to win next time" Shiro stood up "There's no way he's getting stronger than me" Shiro said gripping his side and tying his dogi tighter despite the pain "So I am going to train as well"

"Well if you feel that way" Naruto said "Let's get started" Naruto began to walk up a given tree. "This is an exercise used to help control your chakras" Naruto continued "Now each of you try"

Anna was the first to try she got up three steps before loosing her concentration and falling back down. Shiro tried next the problem was he crushed the bark if the tree by putting to much power into it. He didn't make it up two steps before knocking himself onto his back hard. Finally Kai tried he made it up several feet but he was using his chakra to boost himself up not to cling onto the tree like you were supposed to. Because of that when he finally stopped he had launched himself twenty feet into the air forcing himself to recover with a back flip in mid-air.

"Not as easy as it looks" Naruto said "we need to make sure each of you make it to the top of the tree. Now try again"

Meanwhile

"What do you mean your ninja's failed" Miyuki said "They were supposed to be experts"

The girl was talking to her boss. Shino and Miyuki were conversing their plans in the woods of an abandoned training area. "It seems that our financial supporter has good reasons for wanting this Jin character taken out" Shino said "you'll have to wait for him to get back"

"You don't understand" Miyuki said "My father and step-mother live there. If he meets them he'll find out about my past"

"You're just going to have to deal with it when he gets back" Shino said "and if the job isn't done then you won't be getting paid"

"Fine I'll find a way to finish the job" Miyuki said before turning and leaving her employer alone. 'Why do I care if he finds out about my past' Miyuki said 'if worst comes to worst I don't get paid its not like I care what he thinks about me'. Miyuki had been debating with herself what she was feeling for her so-called target. She had been wondering why she didn't finish the job already. 'I need to set these feeling aside' Miyuki thought 'they're clouding my judgment'.

Meanwhile

Kiba was watching his students work on their jutsu's endlessly. They were getting better. Suddenly Kiba felt another presence, a powerful presence. "Hello Itatchi" Kiba said without turning. The Uchiha was standing directly behind Kiba alone.

"Well Kiba will they be able to pull off this accomplishment" Itatchi said "And will you be able to fulfill your part of the bargain"

"Remember Itatchi I am doing this for myself not for you" Kiba said "Naruto is mine" "Yes Kiba Naruto is yours to kill" Itatchi said "and if you are successful then you will be my right hand when we take over the leaf"

"Itatchi I already told you" Kiba said "I don't want to take over the leaf. Nether I nor my students will take part in defeating my home"

"Funny calling it your home" Itatchi said "When you haven't lived there for seven years"

"I grew up there" Kiba said "Its where everyone I ever cared about, with the exception of my students, lives" 

"Fine Kiba, if you don't want power that's just fine" Itatchi said "Just stay out of my way and finish defeating Naruto"

Meanwhile

Jin had just arrived in the Wave country. He was resting against the railing of the Great Naruto Bridge. He was tired. It was dark out again and he decided he would go rest when he noticed a large chakra near. He recognized it as well. The chakra was very familiar. He went over to check it out. He ended up in front of an old house. He knocked on the door. A large man with scars on his face answered. Jin didn't recognize this man at all but he sensed something very familiar inside.

"Excuse me" Jin said "Would a girl named Miyuki be here?"

The mans eyes went wide "No she isn't here" the man said "My name is Inari. Do you know Miyuki?" "Yeah she's my girlfriend why?" Jin asked "do you know her?"

"Yeah she's my step-sister. I think you better come inside" Inari said "we have much to talk about" 


	5. Showdown at the Bridge

Here we go chapter fifteen

Kuwabara: this should be good

To say the least but hey I am sorry it took so long to update but I need to study for exams so don't expect the next chapter for a while

Kuwabara: yeah good point. You know this reminds me of the time that I gave you your first lesson

That's right I will also be making a story about how I became Kuwabara's pupil the story will be called 'The apprentice" so keep an eye out for it

Kuwabara: I know I will it's a story that must be told

Yeah oh yeah before I forget towards the end of the story it will be a songfic featuring music by Trapt.

Kuwabara: I love those guys

Anyways without any further delay here is chapter 15 of The Kids of Glory

The Kids of Glory Chapter 15: Showdown at the Bridge "A real man earns what he wants" Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Jin walked inside with Inari the Samurai of the Wave as he was beginning to be called. "So your Miyuki's brother?" The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan asked.

"Yes we are brother and sister" Inari said "although we haven't seen her for three years"

"Ok well she never told me anything about her family though" Jin said "Which doesn't make much sense, she said that she always lived in the leaf"

"She lived there till she was nine then she spent four years here in the wave country" Inari said "But then she ran away. She took Kakashi's tools and his headband with her"

"Kakashi? Why would she be with him?" Jin asked puzzled.

"She never told you?" Inari asked and Jin shook his head "She is Kakashi's only daughter"

Jin's jaw dropped. The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan was shocked to say the least. "She told me her last name Momentaru" Jin said "I defiantly would have remembered If her name was Hatake"

"Well she also knows how to use the sharigan like her father" Inari said "Her Shinobi skills are excellent. Her specialty was manipulation"

"Manipulation? Are we talking about the same girl here?" Jin asked "the Miyuki I know is a sweet girl who wouldn't harm a fly"

"She's duped you" Inari said "But I don't know why. Either Option A she is trying to use you for something, B she is trying to hide her true self, or C she is doing a job for someone and your the target"

"C is out of the question" Jin said "There's no way she would do that to me. Besides who would want to kill me? The only threat anymore is Itatchi"

"Yes and Itatchi is much more interested in Naruto right now" Inari said "But he hasn't made a move as of late"

"Or Has he" A voice said from behind them. Jin and Inari turn to see Kakashi standing behind them with his hands in his pockets. Jin was shocked, it wasn't the man he was expecting from Hatake Kakashi. 'This is Copy Ninja Kakashi?' Jin thought 'the Legend? No way, Kakashi was supposed to be a fool. Or at least very good at playing the fool. He does have the same hair though'. "I believe that Itatchi has made a move none of us noticed yet"

"What are you talking about?" Inari asked "What has Itatchi done?"

"The Renegade Nins" Kakashi said "Both them and Kiba are being used to test Naruto's strength. Itatchi has no idea of Naruto's true power."

"You think this was Itatchi's doing?" Jin asked "Well I am sick of hearing about these Renegade nins I am going to take care of them myself"

"You fool the others were defeated by the renegade Nins and barely made It out with their lives" Inari said "You would be crushed"

"Hey guess what? I don't care" The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan said confidently "I am much stronger than I appear I will take care of this all tonight" with that Jin left.

"He's out of his mind" Inari said "He'll be crushed"

"He'll be fine" Kakashi said "He's the son of Tykiei Ken. His family is strong especially their Blood Limit"

Jin hurried outside. He was running he could feel the enormous chakras now and he was closing in on them. 'I could use a true challenge' Jin thought. He stopped on the bridge. Three figures dropped down from the pillar over the bridge. Even though it was dark Jin could still tell one was wearing red. Another wearing blue and the last one was wearing green. "So you're the big bad Renegade nins right" Jin said "What am I supposed to worry about"

"We're stronger than we appear" Miko said "we'll eat you for breakfast"

"Miko!" Rama said "Don't get overconfident"

"Don't worry Rama I'll have this one finished before you can say knock out"

"Miko don't underestimate your opponent"

"I'm gonna cut you up into pieces and use your remains as fertilizer" Miko boasted

"Heh shut up and fight" Jin scoffed.

"You'll regret those words!" Miko charged removing his kendo stick and began wildly swinging it at Jin. Jin sidestepped the attack and jumped over Miko.

/Circling your Circling your Circling your Circling your head Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the Truth I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out See you later I see your fantasy You want to make a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well now that's over I see your motives inside (back)  
And your decisions you hide OFF! /

Miko turned and ran at Jin. Jin leaned back and kicked Miko hard underneath the chin. Miko flew up into the air. "LEAF SHADOW DANCE" Jin was instantly behind Miko. Jin wrapped his arms around Miko's chest and began a downward decent. "INITIAL LOTUS!" Jin shouted.

/Fuck off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, were Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong/

Jin and Miko hit the ground with extreme force. Jin bounced off to the side and stood in a Tai Kwon Do stance. "Who's next?"

/I can't give everything away I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest Your first impressions got to be your very best I see you're full of Shit and that's alright That's how you play I guess you get through every night Now that's over/

Toyo Rama put his hands together and made several different seals. "GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU!" Rama shouted and a giant fireball was aimed at Jin. The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan evaded the attack and began to make seals of his own. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" Jin shouted and a huge rock tornado unleashed itself. The tornado of huge boulders began crashing through the bridge demolishing everything in sight.

/I see your fantasy You want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads yeah Well now that's over I see your motives inside Your decisions you hide/

Rama began to use at least twenty seals as quick as possible. "FAIA HARIKEEN NO JUTSU!" fire surrounded Rama and began to spiral together. They began to create a twister of flame. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE BLOOD LIMIT: FAIA HARIKEEN(Note 1) THE FIRE HURRICANE!" Rama shouted as the Faia Harikeen connected with the Kaiju Gufuu and burnt all its components to a crisp. Jin's jaw dropped in shock. 'how in the hell did he stop that move?' The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan thought 'oh well I guess I will have to try something else'

/Fuck off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, were Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away I won't give everything away/

"That all you got?" Rama asked

"Nope I haven't even gotten warmed up yet" Jin replied and aimed a leg sweep but Rama jumped over it. Rama hit Jin with a punch to the jaw and a side punch to the kidney. Rama then kicked Jin hard underneath the chin. Jin jumped up into the air and aimed a viscous kick to the back of Rama's head. "KOHANA WHIRLWIND!" Jin shouted but Rama ducked the kick. Then Jin placed his hand on the ground and swung his legs back around kicking Rama in the chin hard. Rama went flying and hit the ground hard. Rama got to one knee and wiped the blood from his mouth. Rama ran at Jin to continue exchanging blows.

/I know I know all about I know I know all about Your motives inside Decisions you hide/

Rama threw a wicked right hook but Jin ducked it and gave Rama an uppercut of his own. Then while Rama was three inches off the ground Jin kicked him in the mid-section knocking him back several feet. Rama skid in the dirt trying to regain his balance.

Chorus  
Fuck off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, were Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away I won't give everything away/

"RAMA STOP!" a voice said from behind Jin. Jin turned around to see Kiba in a gray cloak. "You have caused enough trouble with my students your fight is with me now" Kiba said

"Oh I am real scared lets go tough guy" Jin mocked "If you have any skill in you"

Kiba disappeared. 'what the hell' Jin thought 'where did he go?' a second later a fist embedded itself in Jin's jaw knocking him down. 'okay so he's fast' Jin thought ' I need to take him out now'. Kiba stood and Jin unleashed a wave of punches and kicks. Kiba dodged every single blow without even breaking a sweat. Suddenly Kiba started hitting back way to fast for Jin every blow connected and it felt to Jin as if he was getting hit with a bulldozer. Jin jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Kiba's head and yelled "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" Kiba leapt back from the attack and Jin hit nothing but air.

"Come on! I don't know who you are but your in over your head kid" Kiba said "Come at me if you dare"

"I AM THE SON OF TYKIEI KEN AND TYKIEI RIN. I AM TYKIEI JIN THE WOLF OF THE TYKIEI CLAN!" Jin shouted "AND I REFUSE TO LOSE AND INSULT MY FAMILY'S ABILITY" Jin ran at Kiba and connected a solid right hook into Kiba's jaw sending him flying back several feet. "SO COME ON AND FACE ME NOW!"

Kiba smirked the boy's power had increased but this was his limit he couldn't go any further. 'so lets have some fun' Kiba thought 'wait a second Tykiei I know that name. I knew Tykiei Ken! That's right and I also knew a girl by the name of Hakura Rin.'. Kiba laughed. "Well boy I knew your parents and let me tell you something" Kiba said "you may be strong but your no genius"

"Fool! don't you know that hard work surpasses genius?" Jin asked "if not your about to find out the hard way" a gray aura began surrounding The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan.

-End of chapter 15

Okay that concludes chapter 15. Next time you'll see the showdown between Jin and Kiba come to a head. Plus Naruto and his students decide to make an appearance and what's this Miko is fighting? Find out what happens to Jin and see the Tykiei blood limit for the first time.

Quick note 1: FAIA HARIKEEN Fire Hurricane

Kuwabara: alright I cant wait

Neither can I

Kuwabara: hey is it true that you've connected this to your other story no guts no glory?

Yep the ultimate prequel and pretty soon you'll read all about the others in this fic

Kuwabara: so it will explain a lot of things a lot better in than in this fic?

Yep. It will talk about all about Kiba and Shino and their path to darkness. It will also get into better depth about Miyuki. It will also talk a little bit about the Tykiei family. Plus it will also talk about Yingchi Ryu Kai's dead older brother. Anyways don't take my word for it read the fic. But most of this wont be in it till later in the story.

Kuwabara: right now it is just a fluff

Hey shut up you wanted me to write it

Kuwabara: good point but its good stuff

I must agree R&R and please review every little one helps me out 


	6. The Tykiei Clan's Strength

Terimaru-  
I have I few questions for you:  
- Kiba's there. Cool. But, hey! Where's Akamaru?  
- Could you tell us why Kiba wants to kill Naruto?  
- How come Kiba became Itatchi's ally knowing that the bastard wants to destroy the leaf?  
- What do you call a "genius"? If a Genin who is able to defeat six Chuunins "without a sweat" isn't, then WHO the hell is?  
Moreover, is not a genius yet he has an impressive bloodline limit and he is able to use it? And yet he is always confident and smug? (I might be exaggerating)  
- In vol.1, why did Naruto let that Wolf beat him around?  
- WHY IS SHINO EVIL? I'LL KILL YOU!  
- Kakashi said his students didn't need him. It is that He doesn't need them? P.S.: this is not a flame, I like wolves, and I just want you to explain...

Okay a lot of questions most are explained in this chapter or will be in No guts no glory which I have turned into a prequel. 1st of all Akamaru is dead I will explain that in this chapter 2nd of all Kiba wants to kill Naruto for several reasons the first and most important is being involved with Hinata which he has secretly loved 3rd of all Kiba became Itatchi's ally seeking power and you'll see the results in this chapter 4th a genius is not someone strong a genuis is someone who is strong because of their families heritage. Jin became strong by being like rock lee. Hard work surpasses genuis. Jin used to suck at fighting but he worked hard to be the best. I will talk about his parents a lot more later on in no guts no glory. He is confident and smug because he knows he's strong due to hard work and he really doesn't know his own limitations. He is a Genin because one of his teammates wasn't ready to take the chuunin exam in past years which I already explained. And no you are not exaggerating.  
5th Naruto allowed Jin to push him around because he wanted to test his true strength. In a real fight Naruto would have wasted Jin.  
6th I will explain more about Shino and his path to darkness in No guts No Glory. But if you want a brief description Shino is evil because he is working for someone who wants to shut down certain members of the leaf for certain reasons. (I am not giving too much away)  
7th no Kakashi learned more from his students than the other way around is what I am trying to say in this fic. Hey this is a few questions? It looks like a lot to me.

Sorry about the delay folks but if you ask a question I shall answer it. In one way or another. Anyways without further ado here is chapter 16

The Kids of Glory Advice/Quote: "You are not the ones who can defeat us, but we are the ones who will beat you all up" Roronoah Zoro (One Piece)  
Chapter 16: The Tykiei Clan's Strength

Naruto and his students had finished their training for the day and were heading for Inari's place when Anna suddenly stopped. "What is it Anna?" Shiro asked

"I sense Jin." Anna said

"Why would he be here?" Shiro asked

"I don't know but he isn't alone" Anna said

"Okay we'll check it out" Naruto said "Besides we only have another week left to finish this mission"

"I am worried he'll use the family technique" Anna said

"He wouldn't do that unless he was pushed into a corner or if someone he cared about was in danger" Shiro said "Besides you know what happens if he fails right?"

FLASHBACK

A young Jin, about twelve years old, was standing in front of his two siblings. He had begun forming seals extremely fast "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU" Jin shouted and the rock tornado formed and began thrashing around.

"Come on Jin. We've seen that one before" Shiro said "I wanna see the family's technique"

"That's pretty dangerous" Jin said "Even when a person has years of experience and lots of power its still extremely risky. Father always told us to never use it unless the situation was desperate"

""What's so bad about it Jin?" Anna asked "Why don't you explain it?"

"Alright in case you didn't already know blood is the purest form of chakra" Jin began and the two siblings nodded "well this technique powers the blood to an extreme point. Basically it makes your body stronger and faster than ever. Plus your jutsu's power gets a boost like no other. But there's a catch. You can only hold the state of this move for as long as your energy can hold out. And if you don't have enough chakra to keep going it will tap into your life energy and drain you of that. The instant you defeat your opponent you need to stop charging your chakra." Jin got a freaked out look in his eyes "otherwise you will be making a visit to the next world faster than you expected"

"So it's dangerous" Shiro said

"Baby bro you have no idea" Jin said "that is the one move I will not teach you until you're a chuunin"

"But your still a Genin" Shiro said

"I learned it from father" Jin said "it was the reason he died because he didn't know his limitations"

"Have you done it before?" Anna asked but Jin didn't answer he just looked away "You have done it haven't you?"

"Yes" Jin replied "it's the greatest feeling in the world ultimate power. But that's the problem it's also the ultimate temptation. Once your life energy is gone so are you"

Jin stopped talking and walked away. 'I never want to have to use it again' Jin thought 'it's our greatest power as well as our greatest curse'

END FLASHBACK

"We need to hurry" Anna said 'he might just be stupid enough to try it' Anna thought.

Meanwhile

Jin was throwing wild punches and kicks and Kiba was dodging them with ease. His aura was increasing in power. 'No other choice time to use it 'Jin thought and leapt back several feet 'here goes nothing. Jin did dozens of seals faster than the eye could see and then he stopped on a seal that Kiba had never seen before. "TYKIEI ICHIMON KEPPAN: JIGAI URUFU TSUME(note 1)" Jin shouted. All of Jin's veins began to pop out of his body and the blood was pumping faster than ever. All of Jin's veins could be seen. The chakra was getting charged through the blood. Jin's aura changed from a bright gray to pure white. The aura was exploding with energy. "Come on fool if you dare" Jin said In a dark voice that didn't seem to fit. Before Kiba could even blink Jin's fist was already connecting with his jaw. Kiba was knocked back several feet.

Kiba smiled. "It's about time I got a challenge" Kiba said and charged up his chakra to its max. "BEAST EFFECT NIN-POU QUADRAPED NO JUTSU" Kiba used his signature jutsu to transform into his beast form. "I've seen your move before Jin." Kiba said "but my transformation can hold out against you until you use up your life energy. You can't win"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Jin said "most say that the Tykiei's are like devils in this form. That's what makes us truly heartless" Jin sped up and threw a right hook but Kiba blocked with his right forearm. Kiba smiled and kicked Jin in the gut hard. Jin flew back several feet. But Jin was grinning. "I hope that wasn't your best shot" Jin clenched his fists and focused while his aura erupted increasing his power. Jin made several symbols way to fast to see "urufu houkou bakufuu batsu no jutsu(Note 2)" Jin said and opened his mouth. A cylinder of wind left Jin's mouth and hit Kiba with full force. Kiba flew back hitting one of the pillars on the bridge. The pillar crumpled and fell down on top of Kiba. Jin smiled "never underestimate The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan" Jin said.

Kiba stood up with blood dripping down his face from a cut on his head. "That was decent but your powers are draining that move must have taken a lot out of you" Kiba said confidently.

"Maybe so but do you want to risk it?" Jin asked "my power is beyond your comprehension"

"I doubt that" Kiba said "you're just a cocky kid who needs to get his head knocked in" Kiba ran at Jin with his fists held up. But once Kiba got within a foot of Jin he disappeared. 'Where is h-' Kiba thought before a foot caught him under the chin sending him flying.

"Leaf Shadow dance" Jin said and appeared behind Kiba. Jin wrapped his arms around Kiba's chest and they began their vertical decent. "SECONDARY LOTUS!" a spiral of wind could be seen as the two smashed into the ground creating a crater. "That move has never failed me" Jin said "I don't expect it to start now" Jin remembering his own words of wisdom powered his Jutsu down. Jin was tired he used almost all of his energy.

Then Jin saw Anna. She was running over with Shiro and Kai. 'It seems as if my move has taken its toll' Jin thought as sweat fell down his face 'but what's with the renegade-nins they don't even look worried that I trashed their master. Hey Miko is back on his feet'. It was true Miko was back on his feet. He didn't look in horrible shape ether. Suddenly a shape emerged from the crater. 'No way! It can't be!' Jin thought 'that move should have-' Kiba hit Jin with his elbow knocking Jin over the bridge into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shiro shouted "YOU BASTARD!" Shiro was officially pissed off no one screw with their family and lives to tell about it. Anna had already jumped into the water to save their brother. Kai had taken a tai kwon do stance and was ready for action until Naruto raised a hand telling Kai to stand down.

"Well Kiba you have officially crossed the line" Naruto said eyes glowing with hatred "Now you will be punished"

"No way Naruto!" Shiro said "This jerk is mine!" Shiro charged up his chakra there was only one move for a case such as this and it hadn't failed him yet. Shiro quickly made his symbols "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU" Shiro shouted and unleashed the rock tornado. The rock tornado was unleashed and it looked worse than ever.

'Where is all this power coming from?' Naruto thought 'its mind boggling how fast his power has grown' Naruto continued to watch as the rock tornado ripped apart pieces of the bridge heading straight for Kiba. 'This power is comparable to one of his brother's techniques.' Kiba dodged the attack of the rock tornado as it crushed another one of the pillars.

Anna had surfaced from the water yet again 'where he is 'Anna thought's he gone? He can't be he's The Wolf of the Tykiei Clan. He supposed to be unstoppable' she dived under again and didn't see Jin anywhere. 'is he dead? Damn you Kiba!'

"He's gone Shiro! he's gone" Anna shouted.

"It's time I pulled my weight around here" Shiro said "Kiba is mine"

"Wrong Shiro" Naruto said "this rivalry between me and him has gone on since we were kids this is my fight. Besides I'm the one he wants"

Kiba smiled "So much anger all directed at me" Kiba mocked "it's not as if the boy had skill or anything like that just another average fighter"

Naruto hit Kiba so hard it knocked him back at least twenty feet. "Why Kiba? Why would you do such a thing?" Naruto asked "you were not a bad person. Why would you do something so evil?" Kiba didn't answer he jumped up and attempted to hit Naruto in the jaw. The punch connected but Naruto didn't move an inch. Kiba gasped in horror as Naruto turned to him with his eyes glowing blood red. "You killed someone who had the potential to be the best" Naruto kicked Kiba hard in the chest, and then while Kiba was doubled over Naruto jumped to the side and rammed his elbow in the back of Kiba's head.

"You want answers?" Kiba asked "fine I'll tell you everything"

"Fine I want to hear your side" Naruto said "Before I kill you". Kiba was shocked at Naruto's bold words.

"Think Naruto what happened about ten years ago?" Kiba said "What could have possibly make me want to leave my home?"

"Ten years ago, that was the year I…" Naruto realized everything in one moment the one person who could change everything in an instant "…Hinata"

"That's right that was when you got engaged" Kiba said "And then I decided to leave the leaf…"

FLASHBACK

Kiba was standing at the gates with Shino. "We failed The Jounin Exams Shino and we lost Hinata forever. What else is left here?" Kiba asked his friend

"I don't know my friend" Shino said "But I cant believe she chose him over us"

"That was her decision and I don't hold her responsible" Kiba said "But Naruto…damn him! Why does he get to have the greatest girl in the village around him. He was dead last"

"People have a way of changing" Shino said "If they want something bad enough"

Kiba looked down at the dirt "The only thing keeping me here is my grudge against Naruto" Kiba said "Me and Akamaru will leave the leaf"

"Why? When?" Shino asked "To what purpose do you have to leave the leaf"

"To get stronger" Kiba said "we're leaving today"

"I Have confidence in you my friend" Shino said "but I need to talk to Neji he says he'd like me to do him a favor of some sort"

"Huh he has been acting weird lately" Kiba said "Ever since he was with that Sayuri girl"

"Forget it I will see you again my friend" Shino said clasping his hand tightly "May you always Get stronger-"

"-Never weaker" Kiba finished hugging his friend before leaving.  
END FLASHBACK

"After that day me and Akamaru we're on our own" Kiba said "Until four years later he died of old age. After that I was thinking about returning when I met a young boy who ran away from the village of the sound. He said his name was Rama and he didn't have a last name. He ran away because he claimed he didn't have any talent as a shinobi and refused to live as a commoner. SO I gave him the last name 'Toyo' which means Loyalty. After that day I took him as my pupil. He was a slow leaner but he made progress and skill.

"A year later we met a boy who ran from the Hidden mist. He refused to live in an orphanage any longer and wanted to learn how to fight. His name was Miko. I gave him the last name 'Bekken' Which means determination.

"My final student had not run away but was outcast from her village because of her mischief making. She also didn't have a last name so I called her 'Zinc' which means heart. All three of my students made me happy for the first time in years. Their skills developed rapidly but we had no use for them" Kiba paused looking to the sky thinking. "Being a teacher was probably the best thing I ever did in this life. Until Itatchi came. At first I refused to help him. But then he offered me something I had wanted ever since I left the leaf Uzamaki Naruto's head. I couldn't resist. All I wanted to do was take care of you after that I would stop Itatchi. He wanted you dead so he could take over the leaf without any problems"

"So Itatchi is behind this" Naruto said "Why am I not surprised?"

"I only did this so that I could get you" Kiba said "Then I would spend the rest of my life raising my students"

"Kiba those aren't your students" Naruto said "They are your family" Kiba looked over at his pride and joy realizing how much they had grown like his own children.

"We Love you Sensei" Kiya said "Please give in to Naruto and beg for his forgiveness"

"Kiya… I love as if you were my own daughter" Kiba said "But what you ask of me is impossible. So Naruto even if I die, which I probably will, I refuse to stop fighting you"

"So be it Kiba" Naruto said "Let us end this once and for all"

-End Of chapter 16

Okay here is chapter 16 and if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them I would like to thank stocitimer for his support and reviewing for every chapter its really helping me out man.

Kuwabara: hey here is a question

Sure go for it

Kuwabara: is Jin really dead?

More than likely I don't even know if he'll be back or not chances are he will be back but I'll have everyone vote on it. Review and vote should Jin be back or should he remain six feet under I'm counting on you guys to give me an answer. 


	7. The Evils of Vengeance

Before I start answering questions there is something I need to put out that I forgot from the last chapter.

Tykiei Ichimon Keppan: Jigai Urufu Tsume Tykiei Blood Limit: Suicide Wolf Claw

Urufu houkou bakufuu batsuWolf Howl Blast Strike

KAIJU GUFUU No JUTSURock Tornado

Okay the following is answers to Terimaru's questions on the review.

Dude I don't like you anymore. No not really I am glad you made a lot of valid points I appreciate it. These are the reviews that help me become a better writer.  
1st of all JIN IS NOT A GENIUS!!! GET OVER IT! Is he Talented? YES! Is he abnormal? YES! So then is he a genius? NO! His original bloodline is not that strong. I will talk about this in No guts No Glory a lot better than I can now. Jin has been training since he could walk those poor Chuunins as you said we're really weaklings. Chuunin remember is your average ninja. Even though Jin is a Genin he is above average because of training. Are you gonna tell me what happens in MY story? Personally I find that a little funny.

2nd of all I don't want to hear the poor chuunin routine. They were idiots obviously. They didn't use any jutsus because they were stupid and slow. I was going to have Jin get captured but I decided to have a vote on it instead and out of the only three people that reviewed they all thought that Jin should make it to the wave country.

3rd of all don't diss my fight scenes jerk! Enough with the bashing

4th once again chuunin is an average ninja and these guys were below average Chuunins why else would they work for an idiot like Shino? Or who he's working for (I refuse to reveal who is pulling Shino's strings and no it isn't Itatchi)

5th Jin uhhhh In all honesty I forgot about the side effects of the initial lotus but let's just say for now that he ignored them ok?

6th I don't know if Jin is alive or dead that's why you're voting on it.

AHHHHHHH this review is proving that I suck as a writer maybe I should give up and try my hand at psychology wait you have to be smart to do that

Kuwabara: quit your bellyaching

Fine sorry for the delay folks Kuwabara's Pupil is here and he is ready to rock and roll chapter 17 on the house.

Kuwabara: on the house?

Well its free anyways whatever read and ignore my senseless babble.

The Kids of Glory "Revenge is a dish best served cold"-Any Mentor Chapter 17: The Evils of Vengeance

"So be it Kiba!" Naruto said getting in his fighting stance "Let's end this once and for all"

"If you think I am going to sit and watch you're out of your mind." Kai said "Jin is dead and we're just going to sit here and wait? Forget it" Anna had jumped back up onto the bridge behind Kai.

"I agree." Shiro said "Anna, we're counting on you to stay out of this fight"

"Are you crazy? There's no way in hell I am sitting this one out!" Anna said "I am not going to run away from anything. That is my ninja way" Shiro turned to see the fire in his sister's eyes. She meant it there was nothing that would stop her except for one thing.

"I know but we need to get Jin's body," Shiro said "and we're counting on you". Anna stopped for a second and looked back over the bridge. Anna gave her brother a smart salute and jumped back in the water. "So Kai, what do you say we take out these punks once and for all." Shiro said

"Sounds good to me." Kai said "Together, we are unbeatable my friend"

Toyo Rama and Bekken Miko were on their feet. They didn't say a word the just knew what they had to do. Shiro and Kai charged the Renegade-nins. They were about fifty feet away. They continued running until Shiro suddenly stopped and Kai stopped behind him. "Suckers" Kai said as Shiro began making his symbols. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU (Note 1)" The Kaiju Gufuu was released again. The gigantic boulders began ripping and thrashing around. This time it hit all three of the Renegade-nins. Kiya was knocked unconscious in mid air by a boulder and the other two were getting hammered by the rocks. Shiro let the Kaiju Gufuu go and all three Renegade-nins fell down hard.

Miko and Rama rose but Kiya was out like a light. "Damn them!" Miko said "I'll take out Shiro you take down that Yingchi wimp." Miko withdrew his kendo stick "Are you looking foreword to seeing my favorite technique again?"

Shiro smirked "No I was planning on returning the favor" Shiro said drawing a pair of kunais. "This is for my brother." Shiro aimed a slash at Miko's head but Miko raised his kendo to block the kunai.

"RAIKOU TOUSHIN NO JUTSU (Note 2)" Miko shouted and his sword burst with lighting energy. "I think you remember this technique it's the one that injured your ribs" Miko said this nodding his head in the direction of Shiro's bandages.

"No, you see unlike you I learn from my mistakes." Shiro said "Your chakra can't hold that sword form for very long can it?" Miko didn't answer. He didn't have to. "Tough luck"

Shiro attacked first making a downward slash but Miko raised his kendo stick to block it. Shiro tried to draw back his kunai but it was too late. A kunai would be a conductor of electricity. Shiro was shocked with a 1,000 volts and he fell down hard. Shiro rose to his feet smiling. "What in the hell is so damn funny!" Miko asked "you just got shocked"

"Yeah you could say that." Shiro said holding up his right hand and blue electric sparks surrounded his hand. "Or you could say I absorbed the power of your kendo." Miko looked down at his kendo stick all the chakra was gone and nothing else was happening. "Now were on even ground. EAT THIS!" Shiro through a right handed hook hitting Miko in the cheek knocking him back several feet. The shock of Miko's own chakra was causing him excruciating pain.

Rama and Kai stood in front of one another in their own martial arts stances. They did a quick round of punches and kicks trying to get an advantage of some kind. Kai aimed a high kick but Rama blocked with his forearm. Kai aimed for a sweep but Rama jumped over it. Rama tried to punch Kai twice but Kai dodged both times. They were going so fast that to the average eye they were just a blur. That blur was getting faster.

"Kiba it ends now!" Naruto shouted "You and I finish this once and for all"

"Then quit talking and start fighting" Kiba mocked and disappeared. Kiba reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around completely swinging his right leg hard hitting Kiba's side. Kiba hit the railing of the bridge and fell to his knees. Naruto charged at Kiba and kneed him in the temple. 'When did he get so damn strong' Kiba thought 'he was never this strong. He's making me look like I'm standing still'.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted "Get up!" Kiba tried to stand back on his feet but he was in so much pain from only a few blows. His right eye was swollen shut already. Kiba was panting the fight between him and Jin had taken more out of him then he expected.

"Well then Naruto finish it already!" Kiba exclaimed "There's no reason to hold back. I am at my limit." Naruto knew he was right but he was waiting for something. He was waiting for Itatchi to show himself.

Naruto hit Kiba several more times in the body. Naruto also wanted to beat the pain he had caused into him. He realized now he wasn't going to kill Kiba. No, that would be the east way out. He was going to force Kiba to live a life of humiliation. He would live a life of pain and regret for his mistake. His betrayal to the leaf. Naruto gave Kiba an uppercut underneath the chin. Kiba flew a foot off of the ground before falling down hard. Naruto picked Kiba up and kneed him in the gut with his right knee. Then he twisted his body around and side kicked him in the chest with his left foot. Kiba was getting hammered. This was the worst beating of his life. Kiba was no push-over either.

Itatchi was watching the battle sway against his favor. Itatchi scowled. 'This is not what I had in mind for the fox-boy' Itatchi thought 'I will have to take care of him and Kiba now'. Itatchi came out from his hiding place and appeared on the bridge. Naruto stopped his brutal assault on Kiba and turned to Itatchi. "So then Itatchi do you really want to mess around with me that much?" Naruto asked "You realize who that boy was, don't you?"

"Yes that was Tykiei Jin no use to me" Itatchi said emotionless "Your power is the only thing I am interested in"

"That boy was under my protection you ass!" Naruto shouted "I made a promise to his father that I would watch out for his family until they could take care of themselves and you desecrated that promise you bastard!"

FLASHBACK (10 years ago)

Tykiei Ken was lying in the middle of the field bleeding through his green flak jacket. A kunai was embedded in his chest. "Naruto…" Ken whispered "Promise…me, Promise me that you'll watch my family" ken began bleeding from the mouth.

"Shut up" Naruto said "you'll be fine Hinata will be here and she'll take care of you just quit talking."

"Naruto you need to accept death of your comrades" Ken said gasping as blood poured from his mouth. "Now shut up and listen. Take care of my family. Promise me Naruto"

"Ken you'll be-" Naruto began but Ken interrupted again.

"Promise me Damn it!" Ken sputtered.

"I promise" Naruto said as Ken's life began to drain away and all that was left of Tykiei Ken was a lifeless corpse. "I promise you Ken no one will ever harm your family it's my oath as Uzamaki Naruto!" END FLASHBACK

"I made that promise" Naruto said as a tear streamed down his cheek "And I will make you pay for your responsibility of Jin's death!" Naruto stopped talking and hit Itatchi hard in the cheek. Itatchi hit the ground and he rose smiling. Itatchi felt the bruise on his cheek and began to chuckle. "If you think that's funny you'll burst out in laughter after this one!" 

Naruto launched a barrage of punches but Itatchi dodged every one. Then Itatchi began to make the seals on his hands very fast. Too many seals way too fast for Naruto to tell. Then he stopped on the Dragon. "Burakkumajikku Ryuujin (Note 3)" Were the only words that escaped Itatchi's mouth. A Fireball shaped like a dragon's head left and headed straight for Naruto. Naruto jumped over it and it hit Kiba who was standing behind him. The Fireball inserted itself into Kiba's chest without making any sort of explosion or fire. Itatchi began to chuckle again "When next we meet Naruto you and I will finish this" Itatchi said and left.

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered and Naruto kneeled next to his former comrade "I'm sorry for what I have done"

"You dumbass" Naruto whispered "why did you have to be so stupid you knew Itatchi would do something like this"

"If I could do it over" Kiba began "I would have stayed with my students…they're the only family I have left. Make sure they make it to the chuunin exam Naruto they're ready for it. Get them a teacher better than me"

"Kiba no one could have taught them any better than you" Naruto said "You taught them how to care about something else for once. Goodbye Kiba I will see one day on the other side"

Rama and Kai continued their assault on one another. Kai knew if he didn't do something quick he would be done for. Rama kicked Kai hard in the chest. Kai flew back several feet. Kai drew his palms together and they began to spark with energy. Bluish chakra began to spark around Kai's hands. He drew his palms back and extended them smashing his open palms hard into Toyo Rama's chest shouting "WASHI BATSU! (Note 4)" Rama fell down out like a light. Kai who had already run out of chakra began to walk very uneven and unsteady. Finally Kai collapsed on the bridge.

Anna was still searching for Jin's body. Where could it be? 'Wait is that it!' Anna thought seeing a large shape floating on the surface. Anna began swimming harder than ever trying to reach the body. She was fighting the waves, fatigue, and her own doubt to get there. It was almost as if she didn't want to make it. Like if she didn't see his corpse then he wasn't really dead. But unfortunately she knew better. She knew Jin was gone forever. She suddenly was hit by another huge wave knocking her to shore.

Miko and Shiro were still going at it. Shiro began beating the crap out of Miko with his hands charged with Miko's own chakra. Miko raised his kendo stick and Shiro hit it with his right hand. All of the chakra transferred back into the kendo stick. 'Aw crap this is not good' Shiro thought 'he's going to do that same move on me again.' Miko smiled smugly. Shiro jumped up into the air before Miko could hit him with the kendo. 'I only have one shot at this' Shiro thought 'and it has to be this move. For Jin!' he swung his right leg around aiming for the back of Miko's head "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" at the same time Miko aimed to hit Shiro in the chest. The kick hit Miko in the head rendering him unconscious but the kendo stick hit Shiro in the chest knocking him out as well. -End of chapter 17

It seems as if the showdown at the Bridge is over

Kuwabara: looks like it

There is still some unfinished business such as what will happen to the renegade nins

Kuwabara: that is a valid question

Is Jin still alive?

Kuwabara: maybe

Is Naruto going to make it back to the leaf in time with three injured students

Kuwabara: probably

Do you realize these questions are rhetorical you moron

Kuwabara: yeah but I want to annoy you!

Quickly last chance to vote on if Jin is alive or dead. I honestly don't care and I only got one other vote so its kind of annoying. I am worried that there is only two people reading this story so please review even if you have nothing to say a simple nice job or this is crap will do.

Notes:

1. KAIJU GUFUU No JUTSURock Tornado 2. RAIKOU TOUSHIN NO JUTSULIGHTNING SWORD BLADE 3. burakkumajikku ryuujin black magic dragon king 4. washi batsu Eagle Strike 


	8. Recovery and Redemption

Yo look I am sorry this chapter took so long

Kuwabara: you might want to tell them that the next chapter may not be for another week or two

Yeah I'm going to a wrestling camp at Michigan State YAY!

Kuwabara: well it's not yeah for the readers

I know but I am still happy

Kuwabara: at least you got this chapter done

Here is chapter 18! Oh yeah!

The Kids of Glory "True strength is not measured by how many times you knock someone down, but by how many times you get back up"-Kuwabara's Pupil Chapter 18: Recovery and Redemption

It was hazy at first then her vision got a little clearer. Anna noticed she was not alone wherever she was. She sat up as quick as possible only to notice that it was her sensei sitting in a chair. "Where in the hell am I?" Anna asked

"The hospital" Naruto responded "You almost drowned"

"So did they find Jin's body?" Anna asked And Naruto shook his head "Where in the hell could it be?"

"We have reason to believe he's not really dead" Naruto said smiling and Anna jumped out of her bed in excitement.

"REALLY!" Anna screamed "That would be terrific if Jin was okay"

"We noticed there were footprints on the sand near your own body" Naruto said "And you were far from the beach it looked as if you were placed there in plain sight"

"But why would Jin hide from us?" Anna asked

"I think he's dwelling on his defeat from Kiba" Naruto suggested "He had never lost before so this fight definitely knocked him down a few pegs"

"That makes sense I suppose" Anna said "But why wouldn't he at least come to see me?"

"Someone has been sneaking in your room after hours" Naruto said "I'm pretty sure he's been making sure your okay"

"How long have been out of it" Anna asked

"A few days" Naruto answered "we've been in the wave country for twelve days now"

"Alright we still have time so go get Kai and Shiro and we'll head home"

"We can't Kai and Shiro were both knocked unconscious in their fights"

"They haven't come around d yet?" Anna said puzzled "so then what you are going to do you only have a few days before your wedding?"

"I think I might miss it"

"How can you miss your own wedding?" Anna asked

"I just can. Some things are more important than my happiness"

"How about Hinata's happiness?" Anna asked "Why don't you just go home we'll be fine"

"I refuse to abandon my comrades that is my Ninja way" Naruto said coldly

"Because he's too stupid to do anything that makes sense" a Voice said from the doorway. Anna looked to see Inari leaning against the door.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Naruto said scratching his head laughing.

'there is so much more to master Naruto than meets the eye' Anna thought 'I don't care what the others say about him he's a kindhearted man who loves to protect those in need'. "Alright Naruto I am okay now I need to check on my brother."

"That's fine there's something else I need to take care of anyways." Naruto said leaving the room. Naruto was followed closely by Inari "Come on I need your help"

"Yes I know where do you plan to burry him?" Inari asked

"The same place we buried some of my other friends" Naruto said

"Other friends?"   
Meanwhile

'I have to get stronger' Jin thought hammering his fists into the tree 'I can't lose like that again. My best move didn't even faze him. I refuse to lose ever again'. Jin had spent the past few days training like a mad man. There was nothing else to do besides train. Ever since he had lost to Kiba he had a one track mind. Get stronger. 'If I can't get stronger I have no right to be in the chuunin exam' Jin thought 'I have to get stronger'. Jin hit the tree so hard he knocked it over.

'I never lose' Jin thought 'I have never lost a fight in my entire life'. Jin sat down cross-legged and started to meditate. He focused his thoughts as best he could. 'Okay lets rethink this. I have increased my training beyond its normal standpoint' Jin thought 'I need to find some way to make it harder. I know I'll ask Master Lee when we get back to the leaf. Every moment is a waste of time. I should go check on Anna and then go home to make my training tougher'.

Jin jumped up and headed for the hospital. He came to a wall and began to walk up it. He continued walking until he reached Anna's room. He hopped in to check on his sister to see that she wasn't in the bed. "Umm nurse?" Jin asked and a nurse hurried over "Where is Tykiei Anna?"

"Oh she's gone" the nurse replied

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING?" Jin asked and began to cry.

"No she woke up this morning" the nurse said and Jin jumped onto the air with joy.

"She woke up! YES!" Jin shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran down the hall to Shiro's room and walked in to see Anna at the bedside. "HEY! Sleepyhead about time you woke up"

"JIN! Big brother it is you" Anna hugged Jin and then kicked him hard in the face "Why did you run away you jerk I thought you were dead"

"Oww that hurt." Jin said rubbing the mark on his face "Whatever I just came to tell you that I am headed back to the leaf. So I guess I'll see you later" with that Jin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Damn you Jin and you super speed' Anna thought 'I'll catch up to you one day. And that day I will be the best the village has ever seen'.

"You know he better wake up soon" a Voice said groggily "Or I'll kick him out of bed myself".

Anna turned to see Kai leaning against the doorway. "Kai! You're awake too!"

"Hey don't talk so loud" Kai said holding his head "I just woke up and I have a hangover from nothing"

"Kai you moron how did you lose consciousness?" Anna asked

"I used up all of my chakra on a single Washi Batsu, but hey it got the job done"

"You idiot how many times do you have to be told to use your chakra sparingly?"

"I don't know I haven't been told nearly enough otherwise I probably would have learned my lesson" Anna stood up and smacked him in the head. "HEY! You don't have to be so violent!"

"Violence is the only way to get anything through your thick skull!"

Meanwhile

Naruto finished burying Kiba. He was buried next to Haku and Zabuza. If anyone needed company in the other world it was Kiba. His three students were there as well paying their respects to their long time mentor. He was more than that to them. He was more like a father or a big brother who watched out for them. 'so Kiba' Naruto thought 'your students posses great potential but I will not bring them back to the leaf. They shall forever be the renegade-nins'. Naruto turned to Inari. "So what has your eye?" Naruto asked noticing that Inari had been staring at something for sometime now.

"That knife. It truly is a magnificent blade" Inari replied "I wonder if I could use it"

"I doubt it they say that Zabuza's spirit guards it until the rightful owner can come and reclaim it" Naruto replied.

"SO you don't mind if I try to get the blade?" Inari asked

"No by all means take it" Naruto said. Inari ran over put both hands on the handle and yanked with all his might. The blade didn't even budge. "See what I mean!"

"You knew Zabuza didn't you Naruto?"

"I wouldn't really say I knew him but you could say that we had met."

"What was he like? They say he was the devil of the hidden mist."

"He was strong. I will never forget the fear I had when I saw him. But I will also never forget conquering that fear to fight him. He was proud and now that I think about it he was a lot like Kiba. The difference was Zabuza did what he had to for money and Kiba did it for vengeance. I don't know which was worse." 

"I think they just did what they thought was best at the time"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" Naruto said turning to the renegade-nins. "You three need a teacher and I know just the guy" Naruto said turning to Inari.

"No way uh-uh! I am not a ninja remember?" Inari pleaded

"It's ether you or Kakashi and I think he's messed up enough kids as it is"

"You can't be serious," Inari stated "There is no way in hell I could teach them seals or anything like that"

"You don't have to just train to the best of your ability"

"P-please train us master Inari" Kiya said hugging the samurai "We need someone to continue our training"

Inari blushed "Fine I'll do it. But only as a favor to you Naruto because I owe you a debt"

"Fair enough Inari," Naruto said "But they are under your care until I decide otherwise deal?"

"Deal! But I know I throwing half of my life away" Inari said

"My friend you have no idea what you are signing away" Naruto began "But you are also gaining so much more"

-End of chapter 18

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter

Kuwabara: so what about Naruto he's gonna miss his own damn wedding!

Probably

Kuwabara: why? I mean he is the hero right?

Kinda sorta

Kuwabara: so are they going to get back in time

I guess you'll just have to read after I get back from camp 


	9. Zabuza's Hier

Uhhhh yeah here we go again I am back and I am more than likely here to stay

Kuwabara: what are you talking about?

Next chapter this is going to be interesting okay this one goes out to Shishi Haze:  
Sayuri in no guts no glory has the same name as Rio's mother in The Kids of Glory. You know the son that Neji denied was his. Which tells you that story will not have a happy ending I am sad to say?

Next to Terimaru: umm okay Shino is not an idiot but I am saying you have to be an idiot to follow him. No offense to Shino but he is evil! EVIL! You don't follow the EVIL guy. I mean if something was to go down in the leaf he would be the first guy I would look at. He just freaks me out.  
Also I will treat my characters however I damn well feel like. Quit calling them poor Chuunins already they knew their job and they botched it up. One more thing my characters will use Kawarimi a few times but I am not good at describing Genjutsu sorry. That's not to say there wont be genjutsu just don't be surprised that it sucks is all.

Kuwabara: ohhh okay

No dilly-dallying here is chapter 19

The Kids of Glory "Whoever pulleth thys swerd is henceforth righwyse king of the Britain's"-Excalibur the fabled sword Chapter 19: Zabuza's Heir

Shiro was sitting in a sunny field. He was back home in the leaf. It was great. His father and mother were there. It was a beautiful day. Jin and Anna were there. So were Kai and Ryu. But then there was Kiba and his students. Something wasn't right. He was hearing something else too a voice. "Wake the hell up! Its time for you to rise up and continue your destiny".

'Who the hell is talking' Shiro thought 'I've never heard that voice before'? He looked around it was no longer the happy. It was dark all around. He saw a white outline in the darkness. 'It looks like a…demon!' the shape did resemble a demon. A man walked out from that outline. He was tall with black hair and gray eyes. He also wore his headband sideways on his head and he was wrapped in bandages. What really caught Shiro's eye though was the sword on his back? It was huge and it had a hole at the end. "Who the hell are you?" Shiro asked

"I am known by many names but you may call me Zabuza" The man replied "I don't have much time on this plane. So I give you this message"

"What message?" Shiro interrupted

Zabuza reached back and removed his sword from its holster. He placed the sword in the ground so the handle was sticking out. "It's time for you to wake up and seize your destiny"

"Will this lead to the end of my journey of my true goal?" Shiro asked

"No this will only be the beginning of your destiny. Like your teacher you are meant for great things. I must go and return to the spirit realm. Remember do not run from your fate or it will consume you" with that Shiro woke up.

Shiro sat straight up sweating in shock. He was panting like crazy and looking all around wondering where he was. "About time you woke up" a Voice said next to him. Shiro turned to see Kai leaning against the doorway. His sister was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Where in the hell am I?" Shiro asked

"A hospital, why?" Kai responded

"How the hell did I get here?" Shiro thought out loud

"You were knocked unconscious by Miko's kendo stick." Anna said

"That's right. Now I remember" Shiro exclaimed "How long have I been out?"

"A few days" Anna said "Hey Jin is ok"

"Jin is ok?" Shiro said puzzled at first then it hit him "YES! My brothers ok! AWESOME!"

"Yeah yeah get over it" Kai said "We have to get you the hell outta here"

"Why what's going on?" Shiro asked

"Today is the day of master Naruto's wedding" Kai explained "And he won't leave unless we all go with him"

"Really?" Shiro asked "I guess I have been out of it a while"

"That's an understatement" Anna said under her breath "Come on we need to get to Master Naruto's spot"

"And where the hell is he?" Shiro asked

"Haku and Zabuza's Grave site" Anna replied and Shiro froe. His eyes were blank and he looked pale.

"What was that name" Shiro asked barley above a whisper.

"Zabuza and Haku why?" Anna responded Shiro had frozen and he hadn't said a word. 'It wasn't just a dream. It was real. What the hell is going on?' Shiro thought 'is this really my destiny he was talking about?'

Shiro stood in the bed and hopped out. He walked out the door. Anna and Kai looked at one another and followed after him. Shiro looked as if he was in a trance. Once outside he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life. Kai and Anna followed after him as quick as possible.

Meanwhile

Naruto and Inari were paying their last respects to Kiba, Zabuza, and Haku. Inari left soon after taking his new students with him. Naruto remained at the grave site. He was looking at the Zabuza's Sword in the ground. 'Well my friends I hope your life in the other world is pleasant. May your souls always find peace' Naruto thought as he was turning to leave he saw Shiro running and stopping just in front of the graves. "Hey Shiro your okay now" Naruto said "Hey lets head back now. I can make it home in time now"

"Wait a second Master, I need to test something" Shiro said approaching the sword in the ground. 'So it was real' Shiro thought 'its time to seize my destiny with my own two hands'. Shiro placed his two hands on the sword.

"Shiro what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled "That sword is sacred"

Shiro ignored him and gripped the sword tightly. 'This is MY destiny not Jin's' Shiro thought 'and its time I faced it'. Shiro pulled as hard as he possibly could and the sword came free from the ground. Naruto was shocked. He gasped and his mouth was hanging open. 'How in the hell did he do that?' Naruto thought 'I couldn't even remove the sword has Zabuza chosen to leave the sword to him?'

Shiro held the blade in front of him. It was heavy to say the least. He had to use both hands just to hold it. It was a magnificent blade the blade was longer than Shiro himself. He noticed the holster that was still wrapped around it. It was old but still usable.

"Shiro I… no one has been able to remove that blade from its resting place" Naruto sputtered "It was meant for you"

"I guess its time this blade stopped resting and wake the hell up" Shiro said placing the blade on his back with the holster. "It's time we returned to the leaf wouldn't you say master Naruto?" Shiro suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile

Jin had returned to the leaf. He was tired, he was panting, but he was home. "Ahh I am home" Jin said to himself taking a deep breath.

"About time you returned" A voice said and Rio walked out from behind a tree "It's good to see you my friend"

"Rio, where is Master Lee?" Jin asked "I must see him right away"

"He would be with Hinata making sure the wedding will go along smoothly" Rio said "Besides there is a certain girl who is wondering why you didn't even say goodbye"

"Oh shit that's right umm could you do me a favor" Jin began "could you go tell Miyuki that I am sorry and I will talk to her later today"

"Yeah sure I could but I kinda need three members for the chuunin exam and I would feel kinda bad if I had a corpse as a third member"

"Yeah good point I guess I'll go see her first later pal" Jin said and took off. He began running from roof to roof until he reached Miyuki's window. He hopped in hoping to surprise her. Then he remembered what Inari told him. He was suddenly a bit more worried than usual. His body was tense and his wolf-like eyes were alert. He saw Miyuki sitting at the table. She had snapped her head towards his direction.

"Jin your back!" Miyuki said excited. Then she walked up to him a slapped him across the face. "You jerk you leave the village and I don't get as much as a good bye?" Jin simply smiled that was Miyuki for you. "Wait a second you're not looking so good. Your ribs are all bandaged up" Miyuki said rubbing his sides. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I picked a fight with a rabid dog" Jin said and Miyuki smacked him in the head again. "What? I'm serious I picked a fight with somebody who looked more like an animal than a man. Plus he fights more on a K-9 base than I do. I'm the flipping Wolf of the Tykiei clan too!"

"Okay something is defiantly bothering you" Miyuki said "and I for one would defiantly like to know what the hell it is"

"I lost my first fight okay" Jin muttered frustrated "and it was a cheap shot too! I had him beat with one of my best moves and he acts as if nothing happened. It tends to piss me off!"

"Is that all?" Miyuki asked shocked "you lost a fight and now you're totally pissed off?"

"Yeah can you think of a better reason?"

"You're a freakin' moron!" Miyuki shouted "everyone loses sometimes. Even the best lose that's what makes them stronger"

"I know that! I know I can't always win alright! It doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"Fine whatever you say. Just learn from your mistakes and chill out okay?"

"Look I don't have time for this" Jin said "I'm sick of everything that happens here in the leaf. I met your brother. I know there's more to you than you're letting on." Miyuki didn't say a thing she was worried this would happen "But I don't care about that" Miyuki looked up into his eyes shocked at his words "I think I'm falling in love with you" Jin leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "whenever you want to talk about this and let me know who you really are let me know ok? Until then I have to go see my master Lee I'll talk to you later" Jin hopped out the window and waved to her.

Miyuki just sat there thinking about what had just happened. 'He knows I've been lying to him but he still loves me?' Miyuki thought 'why should I care this makes him an easier target. But still something is bugging me. Plenty of men have told me they loved me why should he be any different?'

"You know I give you one simple job and you can't even do that without botching it up" a voice said behind her. Miyuki turned to see Shino standing in the doorway. "Is it too much to ask to have one guy taken care of? Is it that big a deal?"

"No I can still do the job" Miyuki responded "There isn't a problem"

"I disagree" Shino said calmly "When a man loves someone that doesn't change Miyuki. It may be hard to understand but a man never stops loving his true love"

"Did you love someone then Shino?" Miyuki asked

Shino looked away from Miyuki and out the window. He put his hands behind his back and rearranged his sunglasses. He could not face Miyuki for there were tears in his eyes. "Yes Miyuki I loved someone. I loved her with all my heart and soul. I love her even to this day when she will proclaim her heart to another" Shino said then wiping the tears in his eyes with his sleeve he said "I will never stop loving her ether"

Meanwhile

Hinata was standing in her wedding dress with her father Hiashi. (Umm I can't explain dresses and junk like that because I'm a guy so just let your imagination figure it out for you). "So is my eldest daughter ready for the biggest day of her life?" Hiashi chuckled "now if you want we can still call this whole thing off"

"Father!" Hinata said annoyed "I am not going to reconsider. Even though he does need a lesson in punctuality. I love Naruto with all me heart and soul. There is nothing in this world or any other that can change my mind (we'll just see about that in my next fic Buwahahaha)".

There was a knock at the door "Who is it?" Hiashi asked. A confident cocky reply was boasted from a voice that could only belong to Rock Lee "It is the Beautiful Green Beast of the Leaf, and I am here to greet the fairest bride that Kohana has ever seen"

Hinata blushed a deep crimson before replying for him to come in. Rock Lee's jaw dropped at the sight of Hinata. He meant what he said but she was looking absolutely beautiful. "So Mister Rock what can I do for you?"

"Umm yes. I just came to wish you my best wishes before you get married. I will more than likely be too drunk at the reception to congratulate you later" Lee responded "Where is the groom anyways?"

"Late as usual" Hiashi said impatiently "but if he were to actually show up on time it could be the sign of the apocalypse"

"Father!" Hinata said in her annoyed voice again "whatever I will not worry about Naruto. He promised he'd be back and I don't expect him to go back on his word"

Meanwhile

Jin had reached Rock Lee's home. He knocked on the door to have Tenten answer. "Ahh if it isn't young master Jin. It is good to see you again" Tenten said in a cheerful voice "What can I do for you?"

Jin respectively bowed in her presence before asking "May I speak to Master Lee for a moment?"

"I am sorry but Lee has already left" Tenten replied

"Left?" Jin said puzzled "Where did he go?"

"To the wedding of course" Tenten replied

"Who's wedding?"

"You don't know" Tenten gasped "it's only the biggest thing to happen in Kohana since the discovery of the Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto is getting married"

"How can he get married if he's still in the wave country?" Jin asked

"Trust me he'll be there" Tenten said confidently "He'd rather die than miss his own wedding. With Hinata no less"

"Thank you Mrs. Rock I must go now to see Master Lee" with that Jin left in a rather big hurry too. He hurried until he reached the wedding chapel. Outside the doors there was a young man with long black hair in a ponytail leaning against the wall. He had on a white tuxedo and had white eyes to match. If Jin didn't know any better he would assume this man was getting married. "Excuse me but have you seen Master Rock Lee?" Jin asked the man.

"Master Rock Lee?" the man said puzzled "I don't think I would ever see the day someone would call him that!"

"So you know him?" Jin said enthusiastic

"Know him? That idiot was my teammate" the man said "he always managed to find some way to show off"

"And who may I ask are you?"

"The name is Neji" the man said calmly then pointing his thumb behind him "Lee went in there to talk to the bride"

Jin walked down the hall and opened the door to see his master in the room standing with Hinata and Hiashi. "Umm hello" Jin managed to mumble out upon seeing Hinata "I am Tykiei Jin the Wolf of the Tykiei Clan. I am here to see Master Lee but as long as I am here I wish you good fortune upon you Lady Hinata." Jin said all of this bowing.

"Lee I am beginning to think that you rub off on people" Hinata said giggling "It is good to meet you Jin but I think you should stop taking after your master so much"

"Ohhh you mean like doing one of these?" Jin said and did his "Nice Guy" pose in the process.

Hinata burst out laughing and all three of the men in the room began to sweat drop. "Okay umm Jin what is that you wanted from me" Lee asked his student

"Master Lee I needed to ask you about a new way to upgrade my training" Jin said while flexing his right arm "I am not getting stronger anymore"

"Ahh then you and I shall begin to discuss the methods I used when I was your age" lee began explaining "one of the methods was weights and it was very effective"

"I don't want to interrupt but this is a very big day for my daughter I would appreciate it if you took this conversation somewhere else" Hiashi said irritated.

"I have just one question" Jin exclaimed "How is Naruto going to get married when he's still in the wave country?"

"That's right I forgot don't worry Hinata" Lee exclaimed I have been meaning to try out a new technique that will be the fastest way for travel"

"Alright Lee but I am trusting you to go get him" Hinata said "Naruto has never broken a promise and I don't expect him to start now"

Lee walked outside followed closely by Jin. Jin noticed that Neji was no longer outside. Lee stood several feet away from the chapel. "So Master Lee what's this new technique of yours?" Jin asked

Lee stopped and looked at Jin. "It's not really a new technique" Lee began "but just a new way for us to use it"

"Huh I don't know what you are talking about"

"You've done the Tree and the Water Exercises right?" Lee asked and Jin nodded "well now is the time to take it to the next level." Lee closed his eyes showing intense focus. Then suddenly they snapped open. Lee took several steps foreword. At first it just appeared that he was running but then he stopped hitting solid ground. He began to step on the air. It appeared that lee was running on an invisible stairway. He was running as fast as he could until finally he leapt. He must have leapt fifty feet in one jump. Lee continued doing this until he was out of Jin's sight.

Lee was hurrying along as fast as he possibly could. This new technique was very hard to do and still extremely exuasting. But flying was much faster than running. He had a wedding to save and this new technique of his was going to do the trick.

-End of chapter 19

Wow the day I get back I make the nineteenth chapter excellent!

Kuwabara: Wow that is amazing can you do it again?

No I don't think so but I can try catch you all next time so please R and R. oh yeah please Review I have been gone a while and I need some reassurance that people are still reading this fic. 


	10. The Wedding

I'm sorry I swear once I am in a slump I am in a slump. I couldn't write for a while and when I finally started my computer acted up on me but here's chapter 20 and the finale

The Kids of Glory "Love is when you give someone the power to utterly destroy you with a simple word and trusting them not to"-My buddy Chapter 20: The Wedding

To every broken heart in here Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared

Rock Lee arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge to see Naruto and his students leaving. He dropped down from the air slowly and tried to catch his breath. That technique took a lot of chakra to use. "Hey (Pant) Naruto you'd better (Pant cough) come with me" Lee managed to sputter out despite fatigue

She told me that it's all a part of the choices that you're making even when you think you're right you have to give to take

"Why what's up Lee?" Naruto asked

"Your wedding! You idiot it starts in less than an hour!" Lee shouted "Come on we'll get there my way"

"No way man" Naruto protested "I am not going to leave my students here"

But there's still tomorrow Forget the sorrow And I can be on the last train home

Lee walked over and picked Anna and Kai up and slung them over his shoulders "there problem solved you get the other one and lets GO!"

Watch it pass the day As it fades away

"Hey you jerk put me down!" Anna screeched "I have no reason to be treated like this"

No more time to care No more time, today

"Hey master Naruto can I ride piggyback?" Shiro asked

"We don't have time for this" Naruto said picking Shiro up and slinging him over his right shoulder. "Alright let's go"

But we sing If we're going nowhere

Meanwhile

Hinata was standing in the back room still nervous if Naruto was going to make it or not. There was a knock on the door and Hanabi walked in. Hinata's father had left to get some air so there were just the two sisters in the room. "Hey how's my big sister feeling?" Hanabi asked

Yeah we sing If it's not enough

"Nervous as hell" Hinata muttered "But I think that I'll manage"

"You know it's not too late to back out of this" Hanabi teased and Hinata gave her a cold look.

"I am not that nervous" Hinata responded "So what is this I'm hearing about Konohamaru?"

"N-nothing" Hanabi sputtered looking down at her shoes "Me and him are just close lately"

"He proposed didn't he?" Hinata asked and Hanabi's head snapped up

"How did you know?" Hanabi asked

"Konohamaru told Naruto and Naruto tells me everything" Hinata responded "So what did you say?"

And we sing Sing without a reason To ever fall in love

"I haven't given him an answer yet" Hanabi muttered

"Why not?" Hinata asked

"I just don't know about anything and Dad is going to go Ape if he finds out and I say yes"

"Hanabi" Hinata whispered and Hinata looked at her sister "Do you love him?"

"Yes" Hanabi said "That's the one thing I do know"

"Then what's the problem" Hinata said turning around fixing her dress

I wonder if you're listening Picking up on the signals Sent back from within

"I just don't know what the outcome will be" Hanabi confessed

"Hanabi let me tell you a secret" Hinata said turning to her sister "I don't know about anything that will happen so I just let everything flow"

"Really?" Hanabi asked then she stopped and thought about something before continuing "You know I never really understood why you would care about someone so much"

"Sometimes you don't know why but you just care" Hinata said

Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

"Yeah I guess I know what you mean. its starts off small then he pops the question" Hanabi said softly.

"And you end up here" Hinata finished smiling. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Yo open up its Neji" the voice shouted from the other side.

meanwhile

Naruto and Lee were going as fast as they possibly could running on the air. They continued their pace until lee started to descend and hit the ground. Naruto dropped down gently before asking "You outta chakra?"

But there's still tomorrow Forget the sorrow And I can be on the last train home

Lee stood up and smiled "Yeah" Lee winced "What do you say we run the rest of the way"

Naruto smiled "Why not we could use a good challenge" Naruto said grinning his Fox-like grin.

Watch it pass the day As it fades away No more time to care No more time, today

Lee and Naruto began running at their top speeds. That's faster than Naruto and his first date (Buwahahahaha I made a funny!).

'we should make it in time' Naruto thought 'and if we don't I'll never forgive myself time to turn on the afterburners'. with that Naruto sped up drastically and passed Lee who was already ahead.

But we sing If we're going nowhere

Back to the bride

"Brother Neji please come in" Hinata said and her cousin walked through the door. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just to say hi to my cousin before she marries the village idiot" Neji joked "You know it isn't too late to call it off"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I WANT TO CALL THIS WEDDING OFF?" Hinata shouted in an evil voice. Her left eye was twitching. Hinata took a deep breath and calmed down for a second "Sorry about that"

Hanabi and Neji did an anime sweat drop. "uhhhh okay then I have to go check on someone" Hanabi said "I'll be back in a minute"

"Tell him I said hi" Hinata said smiling and Hanabi blushed. Hanabi left the room shutting the door behind her.

"I cant believe she fell for that moron" Neji said leaning against a wall "Or you for that matter I guess only the fools fall in love"

"That's such bullshit!" Hinata shouted at Neji. Neji snapped his head to look at his cousin shocked. He had never seen Hinata pissed off before. She had been angry from time to time but Neji had never really seen her pissed off. "I have a question for you Neji. When's the last time you talked to your son?"

"He's not my-" Neji began before Hinata cut him off again

"Don't you dare try to lie to me!" Hinata shouted "the boy has the Byakugan there no one else that Sayuri would ever want to be with anyways. Even after all these years she's never been with another guy. Trust me a lot of guys have tried too. Theres only one guy that she ever wanted"

Yeah we sing If it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason To ever fall in love

Neji didn't answer he just turned away from his cousin. "I know you were in love once too!" Hinata shouted and Neji stiffened.

"I-I didn't love her" Neji said softly

"That is such bull! You loved Sayuri more than life itself" Hinata stated "Apart of you still does"

"So what!" Neji shouted back "it doesn't matter if I loved Sayuri it doesn't matter if I still do! First of all she is a commoner and I am a Hyuga. Because of that fact we could have never been together. Because things don't change!"

"You and you sad pity party for Neji! You were given a chance at love and you freakin blew it!" Hinata said "Did it ever occur to you that your destiny is not meant as a caged bird? Things do change Neji its up to you to make them into something"

Well we sing if we're going nowhere Yeah we sing if it's not enough And we sing Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

"My destiny is none of your business" Neji said coldly "I loved Sayuri but I was never meant to be with her"

"Neji that's a pathetic excuse" Hinata said "You dare to call yourself a man! You just a coward"

"Why am I a coward? For accepting destiny? No its just the way things are!" Neji said between clenched teeth.

"You're a coward because our afraid" Hinata stated "And instead of facing it you decided to run from it!"

"What are you talking about love? I don't care if I ran from love. It's a pathetic emotion that clouds your judgment."

"Not just love" Hinata said "You ran from family as well. After Sayuri had the child you denied that the child was yours. You denied your own son because you were afraid. You're a pitiful coward"

"you've been keeping this inside for a long time haven't you?" Neji said "Why?"

"Don't change the subject!" Hinata pressed

"Fine I didn't deny the boy because I was afraid of anything. I was ashamed. I had brought a living breathing child into a broken family. I could have married Sayuri heck I even considred it on more that one occasion. But I finally realized that that boy being apart the screwed up Hyuga family would bring nothing but pain for him. So I stayed with Sayuri during her pregnancy. When the boy was born I asked her to name him Rio which means 'strength'. I knew the boy would have to be strong without a father. I told Sayuri I was leaving her and the boy as soon as he was born. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I expected her to hate me. But she didn't it was more like she understood my reasons. I left her forever that day. I am ashamed for my actions but if I could do it all over again I'd make the same choices in a second."

"Neji…" Hinata began "As I much as I understand your choices I don't respect them"

Neji looked at her shocked "What do you mean"

"YOU DUMBASS! She loved you and she still does! Damn you don't you get it she forgives you! All you can do is dwell on your choices. Do you know that Rio wears sunglasses to hide his Byakugan?" Hinata asked "He isn't ashamed of the Hyuga name he only wants to live up to it. He wants your approval. If there's one thing I've learned while on these crazy place called earth its that nothing is forever. Neji you should see her. You should talk to Rio. You should be living your life as a father not a loser"

"My destiny is already laid out for me" Neji stated

"Your destiny is made by you and no one else!" Hinata shouted "Things have to heppen because you make them happen not the other way around"

"Hinata just forget it"

"NO! Dammit this isn't for your sake its for thiers. Certain people are meant to live their lives out alone. Neji you are not one of them. Please Neji I want you to talk to them. Try to make up for your mistakes please."

"Thank you Hinata" Neji said

"For what?" Hinata asked

"For saving m life" Neji said leaving the room. Hanabi just walked in after Neji left.

"What was that all about sis?" Hanabi asked

"To be quite honest I am not entirely sure myself but that's Neji for you" Hinata responded

Back to our hero

Naruto reached the gated of the leaf. Instead of waiting for them to open he kicks the gates open. (Those are some bigass gates too). Naruto runs on through followed closely behind by Lee.

But we sing if we're going no where

Naruto continued running at full speed through the streets avoiding people as best as possible. He quickly reached the doors of the chapel to see Konohamaru and Hanabi standing outside. "Hey one side lovebirds I need to get in" Naruto shouted and rammed the door open with his shoulder.

"Was that the groom?" Konohamaru asked "About time he showed"

"You can say that again" Lee said running inside behind Naruto. Naruto set Shiro down and ran down the aisle to where Sasuke and the priest were standing. "Talk about last minute" Lee said

Yeah we sing if it's not enough and we sing Sing with out a reason to never fall in love to never fall in love again

"about time you showed up dobe" Sasuke whispered "Any later and you would have missed it for sure"

"Hey Naruto" A voice called from the front row. Naruto looked to see Kakashi sitting with Tsunami, Jin, and MIYUKI. Naruto smiled seeing Kakashi with his daughter again. He knew there was going to be one hell of a talk between those tow later on but he decided not to worry about it right now. Naruto began to wonder how in the hell he got here before himself. "Your late Naruto" Kakashi stated Naruto smiled his fox-like grin before saying "Sorry Kakashi I got lost on the road of life"

--end of chapter 20 -end of Vol. 2

I know I ended it all before the real finale

Kuwabara: you can say that again

Will you shut up. Anyways I am going to make a separate fic called 'The Wedding of Uzumaki Naruto' and Vol. 3 will take place right after that.

Volume 3 is gonna be huge let me just show you what's in store: The chuunin exam begins! But ot before Anna learns a few new tricks that could make her the most valuble member of the team. Plus Jin, Rio, and Maya will also be participating, lets also not forget Rock Gai and his team. Hey the Renegade nins there going to be in it too?! Cool plus pleanty of new characters you havent seen you are unbelievably strong. What's this that kid can do the 'Desert coffin'. hey hes got redish brown hair I wonder if he could be… 


End file.
